Be not Nobody
by Unica Michu
Summary: (AU shonen-ai YY DISCONTINUED) He was out of my reach, and it was bad enough his gorgeous face huanted my dreams. Now he lingers in my days that was a living hell to begin with. It hurts that he's right in my grasp, but somehow so far away.
1. Reading Tracks

Be not Nobody  
  
Reading Tracks... (The Curse)  
  
By: Unica  
  
~  
  
Call this a Halloween Present. This year I'm a Sorceress of the Black Flame :D I hope you enjoy this! It's pretty darn short though, but it's very important. Pay attention piggies.  
  
Also, Chapter 1 and 2 WILL be rewritten soon. I have 1 almost done. I felt they weren't up to par or good current example of my work, (in other words, they're crappy) I'm also COMPLETELY redoing the endings. I got SUCH a good idea that makes much more sense, and almost falls in line with the actual plot for YGO! Trust me, you won't be able to wait for the sequel. You'll all be squealing and flaming for me to write quicker. lol. But first I've got to get the plot done, so be patient. So don't expect any updates in the beginning of Novemeber. I should be done mid November with the next chapter. ~_^  
  
Now, I know some of you just said in your review you want a lemon. Unless you go to the page on my -BIO- (get there by clicking my at the top!!!!) and go the page listed at the bottom and go vote there I will hunt you down and throw Barney themed Anzu plushies at you. I want to see VOTES on my voters thingy! And you can se the kawii little Yugi asking Yami if he wants lemon or lime. SO EXERCISE YOUR RIGHT TO VOTING BY VOTING FOR GOD SAKE YOU NUTTERS!!! *ahem*  
  
This was supposed to be a Halloween treat, but as you can see, Halloween was yesterday. I wasn't able to update because I was so bust trick or treating (I don't care I'm getting too old for it!!) and teepeeing and silly stringing a house to update. I didn't even send my edited version of "Mayi"to the author. I feel like a bad editor...  
  
***And finally, if lemon does win (it is in the lead right now) then the rating will boosted to R, also expect more detailed violence in refrence for later, and when I mean guesome I mean GRUESOME! Horror is my what I would my major writing style. I scared all of my class in 6th grade with some dumb old story. But it was enough to make some not go trick or treating and think twice about approaching a dark unlit house. If lime is voted (it's currently losing) then the rating will stay the same.  
  
And the lotus represents something in Greek legends. *wink wink*  
  
~  
  
Her crimson eyes, deeper then the blood, dart to the man standing in front of her. Her breathing becomes fast and scared as her mouth lay ajar in horror. Her eyes fall across the pale skinned girl, contrasting to that of her own tan skin. The girl's long golden hair is tangled and breathing raggedly. Her worst nightmare has come true, they lost. HER nightmare came true! The manipulator of fears worst fear has came true. They lost and she failed her. She promised her everything and she let her down. Why, why did HE even have to be here? WHY?! "What have you done?!" She screams as her raven black hair follows the movement of her head as her horrified face looks at the man in front of her. A small boy resembling the man stands behind a pillar watching in fright at what's taking place in front of him.  
"You're the one who attacked me first and tried to steal my throne, my power, tried to kill my love, so you shall suffer as I had to!" He yells raising his hand to her, his raven, red, and blonde hair moves back. The man is adorned in linen, gold, and a headress with the eye of Horus in the center, representing his control over the Shadow Realm. His red eyes remain calm and concentrated, whilst the other's crimson eyes are full of regret, surprise, and most of all, fright.  
"Yami-sama..." The pale skinned girl manages to say , her voice is faint and raspy. Her hand reach for her necklace and she shakingly grasps it.  
"Shh. Don't speak." The red eyed girl whispers softly to the girl in her arms. "How dare you! You, first you killed her love, now her?!"  
He lower's his hand to look the woman in the eye, "I know not of what you speak. I have not killed anyone, and certainilty my former preist's lover."  
"You will suffer, Yami, I will make sure of it! I will make you suffer that of which she's had to!" She raises her finger to him, "You will be seperated from you're lover for all of enternity! I curse you Yami! You and you're lover!" She screams as the girl in her arms grows limp. "No, no don't die!" The black haired girl pleads as the girl in her arms slowly grows weaker and black haired one slowly grows transperant. Her astro-like head turns to the man, or as she called him, Yami. "You will suffer, Yami. You stole everything from her. From me, she was everything to me, even though I knew I would never replace her love. I swore to protect her. Now you will feel the same as I tear your soul in two, you'll never be able to see each other. No matter how much you wish, cry, or scream. He'll remain out of your grasp..." with her words still huanting the air around them the black haired and red demon-like eyed girl slowly begins to beome less and less visiable till she completely disappears. The girl once in her arms, no longer having anything to support her, falls limply to the ground. Her elegent purple and white robe flows across the marbled floor.  
"Yami!" The boy from behind the pillar yells in cry and runs to him and wraps his arms around his waist and cries.  
"Shh. Everything is alright now." He snuggly places an arm around him and uses the other to rub the boy's back. "It's over, it's finally over." he whisper soothingly.  
"Is it?" The boy says softly, "Is what she spoke true, Yami?" his voice is scared and unsure, his hands tremble and he pulls closer the him.  
"No, it was not, my angel. Now shhh... it's alright." Yami whispers ressurring the boy, but inside he had this feeling. A sick twisted feeling in his stomach as he glances over at the lifeless fallen body that lay motionless on the marbled ground of the temple of the god of dreams.  
As he returns his attention the boy, a lotus on the alter slowly begins wilt...  
  
~ + ~ 


	2. Track One: Unsung

Be not Nobody  
  
By: Unica Michu  
  
**Warning/Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the characters. Or you would see 'Unica Michu' on the copyright!  
  
I also I do not own Be not Nobody CD by Vanessa Carlton or any of her work, AOL, Di Gi Charat, Cartoon Network, Nintendo, or Speedball! (who does own that? Does anyone?) (-'-)-+ -I'm Gema  
  
****Contains shonen-ai (shonen=boy ai=love. Shonen-ai= boy/boy love!)**** Don't like it, don't read! Flames against this will be deleted and ignored.  
  
You've been warned.  
  
For everyone else: Enjoy! ~_^  
  
Chapters are named after tracks on the "Be not Nobody" CD by Vanessa Carlton CD that have to do with the chapter. So listen to the music and find out why the chapters are named what they are!  
  
--------------------  
  
Track One: Unsung  
  
I  
  
My feet move slowly across the side walk, I stare at my feet kicking randomly rocks along the way. I sigh. Another bad day. I got picked on during gym today, we were playing Speedball, and when I tried to do a two feet pick up, well, it hit me speedly in the balls. Then I got people saying "You liked it, didn't you?" It was horrible, they again brought up the fact that I'm bisexual.  
I stop and look up and see my house in front of me. A typical suburb house, except minus the cars parked in the driveway. My dad is rarely ever home, he's constantly on business trips or at work. I'm not saying "It's like he's not even here." No, he does pop up every week or so to check on me, or send me letters occasionally. He's a good dad, it's just work gets in the way a lot. But, to make up for the time he isn't there to spend with me, I get lot's of things I want, no, most of the things I want.  
I take my bookbag off for a second to get my keys. Once I grap them I rezipper it and unlock the door. CLICK  
I throw my book bag on the couch and flip on the TV. It's on Cartoon Network. A commercial is playing, "Missed the premier of YuGiOh? Then catch it now to find out what you're missing!" I never really wanted to get into another one of those types of shows, when I got into Pokemon I got made fun of later on when the craze was over. But I might as well just watch it just for the sake of watching something.  
  
By the middle of the show I'm starting to like it, I am! It's about this one boy named Yami. He's searching for his light, and answers to his past. He's transferred from Eygpt to Domino High and makes some friends: Joey, Anzu, Ryou, Mai, and Honda. He was challenged to a duel by Kaiba, a CEO of a big company that's in the same grade as he is! I'm surprised he needs to go to school. The interesting thing about Yami is, other then his handsome looks, his appearance is almost exactly like mine. But he's way way better looking and more mature then me. Ah, I'd love to meet him, but even if I did, why would he be interested in a shrimp like me? When I look in the mirror I can't point out one good thing about myself. The show ends where Yami is going to battle Seto Kaiba, an undefeated CEO of Kaiba Corp. Yup, Kaiba would have a MUCH better chance then me. Or that girl he's always with; Anzu I believe is her name.  
I turn off the TV and grab my book bag and run upstairs to my room to do my homework. I'm a good student, straight A's ever since 5th grade. But then I get called a geek. Also, since I love games and stuff, it adds to my title "the geek". I quickly do my homework. And grab my GBA, which currently contains Golden Sun. Same old routine: Run home, watch TV, do homework, play games, eat, go on computer. It's the same boring thing everyday. I save my game and sigh. I exit my room to make my way down the stairs to the kitchen. It's barely lit now and the shadows are cast off every object in the living room, like a fun house mirror. I quickly go to the kitchen to make Mac&cheese and broccoli. I stare across the empty table. It's getting even dark out. I didn't bother to turn any lights on. Shadows cross the table and the room is an red blue shade to match the sky. I finish my dinner and clean the dishes, which gives me for the rest of the day to wander around online. So I walk upstairs to my room. I pull out the rolling and chair and flop down on it as I click on the AOL button on my desktop and I log in once the program loads. I wait as the dial goes extremely slow with the "Eu...eueeeeee". Once I connect I hear the annoying, "Welcome!" I look at my buddy list, hmmm, 0/0 of my buddies are online! Oh joy! I got bored so I decide to try to find more on this 'Yu-Gi-Oh'. I click around and soon find out that a Duel Monster game is out! A card game based on the show is out too! Yeah! Tomorrow I'm going to get the game! I look at the logo, Yami with cards in his hand. And for once, in a long time I've done something I haven't done. I smiled.  
  
II  
  
I manage to get through the next day. I run straight out of school to the game shop. But I hear a familiar laugh when I'm right in front of the shop  
"So, the baby's going to buy more toys." Ukiro says sneering and grabbing my backpack. "If you're going to the game shop you most got some money on ya. A good deal of it too." He snickers and punches me. I cry in pain and I hit the cement sidewalk.  
"Ow." I groan as I try to push myself up off the ground.  
"Hey!" a voice yells out, "What do you think you're doing! Scram!" The man yells at them. I hear his foootsteps approaching. I manage to get to my feet. "Are you OK?" he yells at me.  
"I'm fine..." I say, the world begining to swerve back and forth and blurs out and I see darkness replacing reality.  
  
I cry there, in the middle of the darkness. Hoping, hoping I had something to live for. Someone to love. Something real... Something or someone to make me feel... But no... I'm just a lost lonely child...  
"Angel...stop your crying." A rich strong voice says. I break down into hysterics knowing that the voice is calling someone he cares for, and it has me confused with them......  
Nothing could care for me.  
Not me.  
Not stupid ugly, short, weak me.  
Not me... Not- I gasp feeling arms wrap around me. My stomach starts doing flip flops with a burning sensation in my chest. Why is he doing this? Just to make me feel better. Everything just has to be fake... Games, emotions, smiles, life, love. I cry into his chest clutching to the material. I feel the strong arms pull me closer, and his hand strokes my multi-colored hair. He whispers into my ear soothingly, repeating the phrase, "Shh...stop crying, angel." My cries calm down to hiccups. "Shh...why do you cry, angel?"  
His words send tingles down my spine. "I'm alone..." I feel more tears fall down my face as I feel ashamed, "No one cares about me...."  
He wipes away my newly fallen tears. "I care. I care, angel." I smile weakly and feel warmth rush over me. I feel everything slowly fading away till I begin to hear someone.  
  
"Mmmmg..." I groan.  
"I think he's waking." I hear a voice say.  
My eyes open and I find myself in a game with two people hovering over me. "Where am I?" I mumble as I go into a sitting position.  
"You were getting picked on by those big thugs." the man explains.  
"Yeah," the woman next to him replies, "Mr.Harris, the nice man next to you, carried you in the shop saying you fainted after he rescued you. He also bandaged up your nose, there was a nasty cut."  
I flush while feeling the bandage on my nose and I wince at the pain, "I don't know what would have made me faint like that, I'm sorry. And thank you for rescueing me."  
Mr.Harris smiles, "No, that's quite alright. Are you sure your fine?"  
"Yes." I look around for a clock, "Do you know what time it is?"  
"Why yes, it's 3:30." He looks at me quizzingly, "Why do you ask? Do you have to be somewhere?"  
"I should be heading home, Mr.Harris." I recompose myself as I stand up, "Thanks for helping me." I smile.  
"That's quite alright." He smiles back, "What your name?"  
"Yugi."  
"I'll see you around, Yugi."  
"Yeah, bye." I smile as I stand up and leave the shop. Before I leave I hear Mr.Harris saying to lady,  
"What a nice child. Why would he get picked on?"  
I smirk as I open the door. I've been wondering that myself. I leave with the bells ringing as the door shuts.  
  
III  
  
The moment I reach home I yell, "Damn it!" I forgot to buy the cards I wanted! I throw my bag on the couch and flop down next to it. Well, that beating was for nothing. I take my wad of cash out of my pocket and sigh. I place it on the coffee table next to me. I'll just put it away later. The thought is soon dismissed to the back of my head. I turn on the TV and watch it for awhile.  
After I watch about an hour of TV, I take out my homework and start working on my math problems. I start chewing at my pencil and I stare at the lead markings, it all seems like a blur of meaning. I fall back in on the couch in frustration. I watch the ceiling intently, it's off-white color boring me out of my mind. I close my eyes and find myself unable to open them again or move. I then fall asleep.  
  
Like last time, I feel myself in warm, strong arms. I hear him whisper, almost seductively in my ear, "I'm happy that you're happy, Tenshi."  
I smile in his warm embrace. I realize I must know who this is! I look at his face. My eyes grow big. "Ya-Yami.....? What are y-you do-doing h-here?"  
Yami frowns. He disappears in my arms leaving me alone, confused, sad, and cold without his touch.  
Why did he go?  
Why is he here to begin with?  
It makes no sense!  
  
I eyes flutter open. I feel my wet lashes swat against my face, I was crying. Why am I having all these dreams about Yami? To show me I could never have him even if he was real, that I'd just skrew up? I feel more tears cascade down my face. I sniffle and wipe them from my face. I'm so damn stupid. Crying over a nonexistent cartoon character. But why, why does it hurt even though he's not real? I knew I shouldn't have watched YuGiOh.  
  
---------  
  
ALRIGHT! Chapter 1 is uncrappified!! 2 will be ready on Christmas as a gift! Expect the 7th chapter in end of Decemeber to January.  
  
LEMON WINS!!! (Big surprise, you perverts. xD) Since Lemon has won, the rating will go up to R when chapter 7 is out, so look for it under that rating. Go here to look at the win picture of Yugi in his Lemon boxers! xD check my bio for the link to the picture. Please, if someone knows why it won't display addresses, please tell me. ^^;;  
  
NEW FANFICTION BY ME: Have you read my new fanfiction? It's Y/YY (of course) called "My Dark Heart" Go read, you'll like it, I promise. And please drop a review I don't have many at the moment. ;_; (only 6, sadness...) It pretty short though, you should be able to finish it in no less then 10 mins. I'm not sure if it should be a 1-shot or not. So please tell me what you think.  
  
****Also, you know how I drew a picture for the 100th reviewer? Well, I drew a picture of Yami Bakura that was one of my best and she just didn't reply and it's been almost a month now! I also wrote to one of my reviewers who flamed and got a secret ending thingy and she didn't respond either. o_O Look, if I don't get some reponses I'm am not giving away things anymore. Not to meantion it's rude and hurts my feelings. ;_; *****  
  
**IMPORTANT!** I take back what I said about the Harry Potter thing. I was in a extreme deperession at the decline of reviews in chapter 7 and the prechapter. When I get a decline in reviews that tells me "Uh-oh, you're starting to stink up the fanfiction." when that happens I get discouraged. The only reason I write is to make others happy and because they read it. If I get no response I drop it. So PLEASE review and make me happy. Here's how my brain operates:  
  
Depressed Unica= very slow updates. Sadness is caused by 1.) fight w/friend 2.) decline in reviews 3.) hunger or lack of sleep 4.) Sudden depressing realization T-T  
  
Giddy Unica = extremely fast updates. Happyness is caused by 1.) Lot's of happy reviews 2.) Yummy food 3.) Fun times with friends. 4.) Demon Diary, Magic User's Club, and YuGiOh fanfictions. 4.) No homework and weekends 5.) New manga or Anime stuff 6.) Getting Shonen JUMP in the mail ^_^  
  
Although you cannot control some of these things, you can help my mood by reviewing because it always dramatically improves my mood. All I ask is a couple secounds out of our yaoi lovin' lives to just say "Hey, your story's good. I liked reading it." and that will make me very happy, it's not hard, you can do it!! If you need help, here are the steps 1.) move your mouse over "Go" button 2.) Click "Go" button(left-click) 3.) Type your name and e- mail or sign in 4.) In the text box write your response to my story, Oh! There you go! Very good! See no finger cramps! 5.) Now, here's the hardest step, PRESS the "submit review" button ONCE! not twice, ONCE! Did you do it? GOOD JOB! You're a big girl now! (Are there any guys actually reading this? If so, tell me in the review box, I'll draw you a picture of your request! xD Stand proud yaoi-lovin males, stand proud!)  
  
Ja ne~ 


	3. Track Two: A Thousand Miles

Be not Nobody  
  
By: Unica Michu  
  
**Warning/Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the characters. Or you would see 'Unica Michu' on the copyright!  
  
I also I do not own AOL, McDonalds, Golden Sun, Honeycomb, Dexter's Laboratory, Nintendo, CLOVER, A Thousand Miles, Vanessa Carlton's stuff, Matchbox20, or Fiction House! (-.-) -I'm a ball BOUNCE BOUNCE! (GET YOUR MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER!)  
  
****Contains shonen-ai (shonen=boy ai=love. Shonen-ai= boy/boy love!)**** Don't like it, don't read! Flames against this will be deleted and ignored.  
  
You've been warned.  
  
For everyone else: Enjoy! ~_^  
  
Chapters are named after tracks on the "Be not Nobody" CD by Vanessa Carlton CD that have to do with the chapter. So listen to the music and find out why the chapters are named what they are!  
  
--------------------  
  
Track Two: A Thousand Miles  
  
I  
  
I arrive at school just when the bell rings. I find that works best so you don't stand around alone looking like a dork because you're not with anyone. I swarm into the building with the rest of the students. They break off every hallway or two. My class is at the end of the hallway. I pass the library, the common's area, and finally get to my locker. I put in my combo and hang my backpack up. I grab out my books from the shelf and from my backpack and rush to homeroom.  
I open the door and go to my seat. I get some stares and whispers. It's either about my nose, or that I look like Yami. Well, I always get beat up, so it's probably about Yami. Great. I see something being thrown at me. It lands on my desk. I've never gotten a note before. Nor have I really wanted one either. I open it. It reads:  
  
"Hey, did you watch Yu-Gi-Oh. You look surprisingly the same as Yami! Except more the dorky side of him."  
  
I crumble it up...they did notice. I hate it when I'm right. I feel my eyes sting with tears that want to be realsed. But I don't cry, it would just another thing for them to make fun of.  
The rest of the day, people whisper about me or tease me saying: "Yami wanna be!" or they snort about me thinking I'm Yami's light that he's searching for. Everyone seems to know about it. It must be pretty popular and over just one replay of the first episode! Just my luck, this must be just like the Pokemon craze! They must have thought I knew about Yu-Gi-Oh beforehand and did my hair like this because I wanna be like him! Sure I wish I was as hot or have such a great life. But this is how I've always been! I didn't adjust my look to look like him! I would never do that.  
Isn't it just a little too weird? What are the chances of someone looking like me? I mean I have spiky black and red hair and blonde pieces of hair falling against my face. I wear leather and a neck buckle. Tell me how many people you've met that are like that? Yeah, kind of weird that a guy on an Anime show looks like me,. He's basically the opposite of me though, tall, musclar frame, tan skin, gorgeous red eyes, rich velvet voice, brave, hot... I'm small, skinny, boring violet eyes, stupid, cowardly, unattractive, pale complexioned, and...imperfect in everyway! How can people think that I want to be his hikari? I would like it yes, even if he just liked me as a friend, I'd be thrilled. But I would bring disgust to his face and he would disappear, like in my dreams too. I sniffle and head for my class. But what I would do to be his hikari. His light, to be by him. But stuff like that only happens in fairy tales. Last time I checked I have no fairy-godmother! How did I end up with suck a fucked up life?  
  
II  
  
I walk down the street, faces passing blurring the delicate features. I'm taking a different route home today in fear of them finding me again. I see a pawn shop up ahead I take a glance in the window seeing a strange wooden box. I don't what it was or what it's use was but I, I felt oddly drawn to it. It sparked some sort of interest in me.  
"You will suffer!" the demonic voice whispers as it fades into the sound of passing cars and incorent words spoken by passerbys. I turn my head, no one but the people walking on the sidewalk. Freaky. I look back at the box. But what could it be? Never hurt to look. With people still passing by I enter the store and I hear a jingling sound as I press the door open. I look around, it's filled with everything from strange objects to toys you could get at McDonalds. Charts are across the walls on palms, a map of Antartica, and insides of a newt.  
"Come in, young one." a femine voice says, it sounds like one of those gypsy fortune-teller that you always see in movies. Obeying the voice I step into the dimmly lit store. I see a woman with heavy black eye-liner applied with heavy purple eyeshadow and blood red lips on a tan face. She has a strong chin with a hooked nose and curly black hair thrown in a ponytail that cascades acros her back and frames her face and large hoop earrings. I look around and see no others customers in the store. How odd, a store on a main street with no customers. "What is it you seek of, Yugi?"  
"How did you-"  
"Not important. What important is why you are here." She smiles behind the wooden counter. I'm now able to realize what behind her. It looks like spices in bottles or weird dried plants. "Well?"  
"I..."  
"Something catch your eye?" I see a twinkle in her eye as she smiles at me.  
"Well yes...I saw a strange looking box in the window and wondered if I-"  
She once again interupts my speech, "Could see it? Yes, you can. You will find it very, interesting." She stand ups and as she glides across the floor to the window where she reaches around the backboard and takes out the wooden box. She stares at the box as she holds it at her waist, "Yes, I've had this for long time. But not as long as it has been around" She once again moves back behind the counter. It barely seems like she moves, more like the world aroung her moves while stays standing. She sits down and blows the dust off the box. I stare at it in curiousity. "Come closer. You want to see don't you?"  
I nod and step up to the counter. I slowly bring my finger to run it against the wood, but it lingers in the air, almost as I am afraid to touch it. I bring my finger slowly down to the box. I feel something warm spark within me as I touch the deep oak colored box. A warm fuzzy feeling arises in my chest, it's like butterflies catching on fire while attempting to break free of my stomach. "W-what is this?"  
The lady smiles and dark eyes cast upon mine, "This, my dear, is very special item. From long ago." she whispers in my ear, "This conatins power to grant most desired wish your heart utlimitly wants."  
I stare at her, she's just pulling my leg, thre's no way that can be possible, "Like a genie in a lamp?"  
She stares at me is disbelief, "No, Yugi. Nothing like that at all. This is much more... important then a cursed soul trapped in a lamp. Although, it has it's similarities. Here, I'll show you what's inside." Her fingers come to the top as she gently lifts it. "Look." she says.  
I peek up over the counter to peer inside the box. What I see astonds me, "Wow. Is this real gold?" I see small gold pieces of what appears to be three dimensional puzzle pieces. They shimmer in the dimmly lited room, the contrast only making them seem more beautiful. "What is this?"  
"You're fond of puzzles?" The woman askes smiling.  
"Why yes." How does she keep guessing everything about me and remaining correct each time. Is she even guessing? "I do like puzzles."  
"Then I think you'll find this very interesting, Yugi. Very interesting. For you, Yugi, I'll charge just $20. That's a steal comparing to what you'll discover."  
I feel a voice inside me telling me, "This is just a rip-off, forget it." But I look at the box with the golden pieces, the feeling arises once again. Even if it isn't anything special, it sure looks like it's worth a lot and I do like puzzles. "Alright, I'll take it."  
I step out the leave the store shutting the door behind me with chimes rattling as the door shuts. I feel a cold gust. Once outside I look in the shop I see nothing but an old store. I peek in through the window to see if I can spot the lady but there's nothing there. Just a dusty old shop. I walk home quickly holding the box tightly against my chest incase it might disappear too.  
  
III  
  
I turn on the TV. Damn! YuGiOh's already started! My look alike and Kaiba are in the middle of a duel. I didn't miss much. I take out the wooden box with the strange markings and place it on the table. I begin to piece together the puzzle while watching TV. So far I've got what looks to be a side of it done. I seriously doubt this thing could grant ANY of my wishs. It'll probably just save me from boredom. Yami just beat Kaiba, it's rather funny to see his face after he lost. It's all inverted too. YuGiOh ends and the credits starts rolling. I sigh and continue to fiddle with the pieces, I would say I have about one sixth of it done. So far it looks like a 60 degree angle thing. That's the only word for it right now. A thing. I change to channel and watch some sitcoms on some random channel. I now have about one fourth done, it's not that hard, you just have to fiddle around with it. What extremely weird and odd is that as soon as they click into place it doesn't seem to want to come out of place, especially if it's correct, then it fits so tightly against one another, it almost seems like a single surface.  
  
By dinner time I have a half of it done and it's in a weird triangle shape. I quickly warm up some ravioli and gobble it down just as fast. I finish my dinner with a guzzle of milk, I then rush back to the living room where I pick up my puzzle pieces and the half finished puzzle. I then run upstairs and continue working on my bed. I flip on the radio and Matchbox20 is singing "Unwell". I continue the process of clicking and reattaching peices to continually growing end product. Soon another song begins to play and another, and another, and another, and another till I glance at the clock and realize it's past 10:00 PM. I start working quicker as more songs continue to play, one after another till, the last piece. The puzzle is shaped in a triangle shape, it looks just like the Millennium Puzzle! I hold up the final peice. It's the eye of Horus.  
  
"This contains power to grant one wish. The most desired wish your heart utlimitly wants."  
  
The lady from the weird shop comes back in mind repeating those words. Feeling silly, but never the less, "I wish, I could be happy." I place the piece in the puzzle. I look at it and smile asmy reflection smiles back, it is very pretty. I look around my room, nothing has changed, I look inside myself, I still feel alone. I sigh and place the puzzle beside my bed. I grab the remote and switch on the small TV in my room. It's YuGiOh AGAIN? that show must be really popular. I yawn and fall under the covers even with my bedstand light still on I still feel myself falling asleep.  
  
"I wish to be happy" the small boy mumbles in his sleep. The tri- haired teen on the TV smiles and the electronics all turn off leaving the room silent except for the breathing of the boy. The puzzle begins to glow dimly along with the sleeping one creating a blue glow in the dark room. They slowly start fading till no one lay on the bed or any golden puzzle glimmers on the bedstand to catch the moon's cascading light through the shut window. 


	4. Track Three: Twilight

Be not Nobody  
  
By: Unica Michu  
  
**Warning/Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the characters. Or you would see 'Unica Michu' on the copyright!  
  
I also I do not own AOL, Planet Ladder, Farhenhiet 451, Polysporn, CLOVER, or Wizard of Oz (V) -I'm moochi! (sp?)  
  
****Contains shonen-ai (shonen=boy ai=love. Shonen-ai= boy/boy love!)**** Don't like it, don't read! Flames against this will be deleted and ignored.  
  
You've been warned.  
  
For everyone else: Enjoy! ~_^  
  
Chapters are named after tracks on the "Be not Nobody" CD by Vanessa Carlton CD that have to do with the chapter. So listen to the music and find out why the chapters are named what they are!  
  
--------------------  
  
Track Three: Twilight  
  
I  
  
I shiver against the wind with my eyes still shut. Wait? Wind? My window was shut. I never even opened it today. I open my eyes. I see I'm in a dark alleyway. Shadows dancing everywhere, the wind blowing, ruffling my hair. I shiver again. I scrunch in the corner I'm in and try to keep warm, my PJ's are rather light-weight. What am I doing here? I thought I was in my room? This must be a dream. A lucid dream. Yeah, a lucid dream. I'll wake up any minute now. I cast my stare at the clouded night sky. The stars are faint in the city due to light pollution but they are still visible. I sigh and try to fall asleep against the brick wall but I don't succeed. The wind starts picking up. But wait, if I'm trying to fall asleep, then it can't be a dream! "ARG!" I yell to the twilight. This isn't making any sense! How did I wake up here, in an alley in the middle of the night? I hear footsteps approaching, I try to hide behind a nearby trashcan, but end up giving away my position.  
The footsteps stops in front of me, "Well, well, what do we have here?" the figure sneers at me. I gather what little courage I have and look up at the person. No make that persons. A guy that looks much like Ukiro, big, bulky, and ugly. Not only that, he's with a group of guys that look just as friendly.  
One of his thugs speaks, "Do you know what happens to puppies to run away?"  
"Yeah, they get punished. Right, Ushiro?"  
"For once your right, Ratco."  
I try to melt into the wall, end up getting grabbed and getting my wish as Ushiro slams me against the cold bricks. I cry out to the twilight again but this time in physical pain. They throw me against the wall again and I fall to the cement, broken. A broken, lost lonely child. My tear- swelled eyes stare at the brutes with a sick happiness in their eyes I tremble, why fight it? No one will come to save me at this hour of the night, and there's no one who'd want to look for me. I see them ready to deliver a final bone-crushing punch. My tear filled eyes clamp shut. I whimper and tremble, please someone. Just stop them for once. Just this once.  
"STOP!"  
Ushiro averts his glaze to the one who yelled. "Who dares to order me around?"  
I take in deep breathes, my body still shaking. I don't even bother looking up, my tears flow down, my numb fingers grasp by knees and I huddle up in a ball.  
"You. Leave that boy alone!" the dark voice says.  
"Why should I?"  
"You shall suffer a fate worse then death." The shadowed figured draws closer to the group. The figure raises his hand and a purple glow begins to form in his hand.  
I open my eyes wanting to see what he'll do. Why does he care so much of what happens to me? Last time I checked I have no friends. A purple glow is forming in his hand! Is it just me or did the wind just pick up? I shiver. The glow grows intense and his face lights up for a moment, just a moment, but just long enough for me to recognize the black, blonde, and crimson hair. "Mind crush!" A glowing Eye of Horus appears on his forehead. I once again curl back into a ball. He'll probably ask me to duel him or banish me because I look just like him and he thinks I'm mocking him or something. Just great. Just great indeed. I hear their screams. I don't want to be stuck in the shadow realm. I open my eyes to look, sure enough, they're gone. But wait, how did this happen? Magic doesn't exist. Yami doesn't exist, he's just an Anime character. I wish he wasn't here, whatever those guys did can't be HALF as bad as what he can do! I cry, this must be some cruel prank or some whacked-up dream like I was always having before. I huddle into a ball. Hoping if I pull hard enough I'll disappear. I hear his footsteps approach.  
"Hikari?" his rich velvet voice asks.  
"No..." I squeak.  
"What?" he comes closer to me, I can hear him, but I don't dare look at him, "I didn't hear you."  
I yell at him, "You've got the wrong person! Leave me alone!" I begin to cry into my knees. Really not caring what anyone thinks. How can people be so cruel? I'm a broken, lost, lonely child with no friends. Why do they have to play such a cruel joke?  
I feel his hand touch my arm, "No! I feel it from you! Hikari-chan! I've found you!" I feel him embrace me.  
"Shut up! This isn't funny! I have feelings too! Why do you have to play such an inhuman joke! I-I-" unable to finish my sentence I start crying into my knees again, still not able to face this so called Yami.  
"What are you talking about, Hikari?" I feel him release me.  
"Stop it! Leave me to rot! I don't care, but call off this stupid joke! I'm NOT your Hikari! I'm a damned scum of the Earth!"  
Yami pulls me into his arms, making me come out of my human sheild I've created from the world, "Shhhhh...Stop crying, angel. I'm not joking. I don't know why I would be, and you're not the scum of the Earth. My little Hikari, shhh stop crying." Like in my dream, I clutch to Yami's chest as his arms encircle me and his hands strokes my head and whisper soothing words. I don't care if this is a prank or some dream, I cry as I hold onto him, slowing feeling better. Being able to cry into someone's arms is relatively nice for a change, being able to realse held in feelings is even nicer. "Shh, it's OK, Hikari. I'm here. No one will hurt you now. Shh, I'm here." I feel sleep trying to claim me as my eyes grow steadily heavier, "What's your name, angel?"  
"Yugi..." I feel my eyelids flutter as they fall against my cheeks and fall asleep in the bishonen's arms.  
  
Yami stands up with his newly found light in his arms. He smiles at Yugi rested face. "Only a couple minutes ago his face was flowing with tears. I know he was getting beat up, but why did he sound so beat mentally? He seemed to be used to being treated like trash. But why? Oh my poor Hikari." Yami holds him tighter, examining his wounds. "He's has so many cuts and bruises. I'll have to take care of that when I get back to Grandpa's. It's a good thing I felt his presence or he might not be in my arms tonight..." Yami blushes at his last comment. "But why didn't I feel his presence before? Is my magic becoming rusty? And why is my little hikari in his PJs in the middle of the night?" Yami walks along the deserted main street to the Kame Game Shop. He walks up to the door and takes out his key with Yugi still in his arms and opens the door. Yami runs to the bathroom and places Yugi down on the ground. He takes out some bandages and polysporn. Yami quickly takes care of his cuts and brings him into his room.  
Yami lays Yugi on his bed and tucks him in. Yami grabs an extra pillow and puts it next to Yugi. Yami goes under the covers and closes his eyes. After a while, both of the boys are asleep.  
  
II  
  
When I open my eyes....  
He'll be gone...  
It was just a dream....  
Like every time...  
  
I think before my open my eyes. I find myself looking in dark leather, with my arms clutching tightly to the warmth with warm, strong arms around my waist. I realize I'm in Yami's arms! So it wasn't a dream? B- but... It's not possible! Yami doesn't exist! I feel myself blush never the less. Here I am in the bishonen of my dreams arms, him declaring I'm his hikari and I obviously slept with him. My face grows even hotter. I try to break away from his arms but he just pulls me closer, now my face is at his neck. His tan, delicious, perfect neck. With of course, the famous buckle. I feel his cold fingers touching my bare skin of my back where my shirt was a bit bunched up. I yelp and grow even redder. If that was possible.  
I feel him rustle and yawn. His head looks down at me. He smiles, "Good morning, Hikari." I hear his rich velvet voice whisper.  
"EP!" I jump and back away.  
He laughs, "Did I surprise you?"  
"Yes!" I blurt out, letting anything fall out of my mouth now. I mean, I'm in a cartoon characters arms! Of course I'm going crazy for god's sake. The men in white are going to be coming any minute now...  
He chuckles again, and taps my nose winking. "Come on. I need to introduce you to my grandpa, and I need to talk to you, aibou." Aibou! Yami just called me aibou! I swear it's taking all my strength to stop myself from swooning. Yami... called.... me... partner... and tapped my nose winking! Wait, wasn't my nose cut? Hey, it's healed. How did that happen? I see a hand wave in front of my face, "Hello?"  
I blush realizing I must be acting pretty weird spacing out like that, "Eh heh. Sorry. Yeah, let's go downstairs. But uh, Yami?"  
"Yes?" Yami stop in the middle of the doorway, and turns his head looking at me.  
Oh god, he's even hotter in person, I blush, "Uh-I don't have any clothes to wear. Um I mean, uh, casual clothes to wear..." I blush even at my slip up.  
He smiles, "We'll go shopping for you later, I have some spare clothes you can wear in the mean time. But for now, let's just eat." I nod and follow after him.  
  
"Good morning Yami! And, who's this?" an old man says from the stove. I realize who it is, Its Grandpa!  
"Grandpa, this Yugi, my hikari. I found him last night when I felt his presence. I don't where he was hiding all this time." he smiles at me. I start to feel butterflies set afire in my stomach, but not in the good way like when Yami holds me. I don't even know where I am, myself. But, Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. So I must have gotten into their world or something. But, doesn't that mean, I'm not his hikari? Won't his real hikari still be out there somewhere?  
//Yugi! Say something!//  
I jump, was Yami just in my head?! "Nice to meet you Mr. Muto!"  
He smiles, "Please, Grandpa is fine."  
I nod. //Aibou, how did know my last name?//  
I jump again. What's up with that? Yami looks at me and laughs, "I see you're not used to me talking to you telepathically."  
Is that what he was doing? //Yugi, calm down. You're confused aren't you? But I'll explain everything later.// I nod. Yami walks over to the table and sits down. I do the same. Grandpa serves us our breakfast. I eat quickly, stuffing the toast down my mouth. Yami begins to talk after I hear his glass touch the table. "Yugi, where were you all this time? How come I couldn't feel you?"  
The last words make me blush. Yami looks at me puzzeledly. "Um..." I try to think of something convincible quickly. I can't say I was at a different world where you were a TV show and I somehow fell into your world! I know there's magic here, but still! Yami'd think I'm a nutter! "I, just came to Domino." Well, it wasn't a complete lie.  
"Where's your mom?"  
I feel my tears starting to form. Everyone just HAS to ask, people at school, and now Yami. Why don't they just ask about my dad? My mom. I feel my heart clentching.Yami becomes aware of my tears, "Th-that's OK Yugi! You don't have to answer. Is there anything you want to ask, Yugi?"  
Well there is on thing that has been nagging at my mind, "Yami, what am I supposed to do? Being your hikari and all."  
He blinks, "I need you in order to complete my power, and I'm not whole without you."  
I mumble a soft "oh." Great, being used even in a fake world. Even by my own so called "dark side".  
//What's wrong? I can feel that you're sad.//  
"It's nothing."  
Yami frowns. //Come on Yugi, tell me.//  
"I said it's nothing..."  
He sighs and stands up, "If you say so. If you say so." Yami leaves the kitchen and goes to his room.  
I hope I didn't make him mad at me...Great, more people mad at me. I sip my orange juice. But, if I'm not from here, then wouldn't I not be his hikari? And his hikari would be somewhere in this world. So I'm not him... I feel myself becoming sick. Great I'm living in someone else's life, with Yami thinking I'm his hikari. He'll be so mad when he finds out! He'll hate me! My favorite anime chara and crush will hate me! I wanna go home now. I don't care if I'm shunned. It's better then living in this lie! I wish I never found this puzzle! This stupid puzzle. I stare down at it.  
//Hikari? What's wrong?//  
I don't respond, //Come one, you can mind speak back. Try.//  
I try to mind speak, 'But I can't. Probably because I'm not your hikari!' I feel like crying. I realize I didn't come close to mind speaking with Yami. It's true! It's TRUE!  
//Yugi?//  
I run to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I wanna go home. I want Yami to leave me alone. I want everyone to leave me alone!  
//Yugi! What's wrong? Please talk to me, angel!//  
I scream from the bathroom wall I'm huddled against, "Shut up! I'm not your angel, lemme alone!" I take off my puzzle and throw it across the room. When it hits the wall it falls back apart. I wish I never found it! I wish I wasn't even born! I cry in my knees. Once again, hoping if I huddled close enough I'd disappear. Because that's all I can do! And by the looks of it, I can't even do that right! I'm pathetic! I hear the rapid pounding on the door. POUND POUND!!  
"Yugi! Let me in! What's wrong?" I hear Yami yell.  
I don't answer I just continue sobbing. I'm so weak, all I can ever do is cry. I manage to croak out, "...Just leave me alone..." I feel my self losing control. Everything turns into a blur, complete blur...blur...smear...*  
  
Pound scream pound scream, sob, pound scream pound pound scream, sob, pound pound scream scream, cry. Cabinet, flip grab flip grab shiny sharp shiny. Shiny clink shiny shiny shiny smooth sharp clink shiny shiny, scream pound pound, clink. Pound pound scream, pound pound pound scream. Shiny drip red drip, scream pound. Tear, scream pound pound pound scream. Laugh. Pound pound pound scream scream. Red, pound pound scream, clink, pound pound scream. Scream pound, clink, scream, red drip...smile  
BAM! BAM! Door... red yellow black..drip drip... warm...drip red soft soft dizzy  
"Yugi, why did you do this? Please don't die. Please Yugi!"  
Smile red red red...blurry blury. Smile smile blurry. Drip drip red  
"Why Yugi?! Don't you care that I care, that people care about you? Don't die! Dear God, don't die..."  
Smile smile drip drip blur blur black... scream...  
  
III  
  
I look into the twilight sky. So dark, but there's still the stars illuminating in the vast enternal void.  
  
I see the whole world go dark, like a few moments ago  
  
I turn around, Yami's there.  
  
It's enough he haunts my days, now he even haunts my mind.  
  
"Yugi, please don't leave me." his sad voice asks.  
  
"I'm not who you think I am Yami." I turn my head  
  
"You're my hikari, Yugi. That's enough for me."  
  
"No I'm not. No I'm not." I turn away from him and run into the darkness.  
  
Yami appears from behind me and wraps his arms around me, "Stop running from me. Stop running. I don't know why you don't think you're my hikari. But stop running, angel. Angels are made for flying, not running. So fly. Fly with me."  
  
"But this isn't my life! I'm in someone else's!" I try to break free from his embrace but to no avail, "I'm not your hikari! I run, because I want to get away from this miss assigned role! Don't you get it? I can't fly, don't you see?"  
  
Yami whispers in my ear, "You're my hikari. Where ever you run, I will follow."  
  
*speak words one word at a time to get the effect. Anyone like Ray Bradbury? (F 451) 


	5. Track Four: Pretty Baby

Be not Nobody  
  
By: Unica Michu  
  
**Warning/Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the characters. Or you would see 'Unica Michu' on the copyright!  
  
I also I do not own Shrek, or the Adventures of Ulysses! (TvT) -I'm a depressed chicken  
  
****Contains shonen-ai (shonen=boy ai=love. Shonen-ai= boy/boy love!)**** Don't like it, don't read! Flames against this will be deleted and ignored.  
  
You've been warned.  
  
For everyone else: Enjoy! ~_^  
  
Chapters are named after tracks on the "Be not Nobody" CD by Vanessa Carlton CD that have to do with the chapter. So listen to the music and find out why the chapters are named what they are!  
  
--------------------  
  
Track Four: Pretty Baby  
  
I  
  
Yami stares at the seemingly lifeless body of his aibou laid on the hospital bed with his wrists bandaged tightly. He can only think to himself, "Why? Why? Is this all my fault he's like this?" Yami feels a single tear fall down his face. "I was able to talk to him a bit in his dreams, but... He doesn't think he's my hikari? But why? Why would he want to end his life because of that? What monster inside him that makes him act like this?" Yami gulps, his throat stings from more held back tears. "Or am I that monster? Did I do this to you, Hikari?" He walks over to Yugi and brushes the hair away from his face and smiles at the rare sight of Yugi in a peacefully state. He kisses his forehead, but before he walks out the doorway, Yami whispers softly, "I'm sorry, angel. I'll leave you alone." He turns sadly and walks down the hall. At that moment Yugi eyes spring open.  
  
Was that Yami? I look around the room, wait. I'm alive? Even after that whole inncident. It was complete blur, but I do remember trying to kill myself. But why did Yami leave me alone here? Didn't he say he'd always be there for me...? No! He's probably mad at me now! I would be mad too if I had any friends who did that to me too. But of course, I'd have to have friends in the first place. I just lost the only person who's ever cared of me outside of family love. I whimper and I wipe my eyes. I have to run after him! I've got to say something to him. I can't have him just hate me! Even though it's what I deserve... I jump out of my bed and run out into the desolate halls. I hear Yami's echoing footsteps up ahead. I run toward them and see Yami walking slowly down the metal hall. The sun is just start to rise, the metal walls are more a dusty rose color rather then gray. They cast Yami's image against the floor and walls. I yell out his name, "Yami! Wait! Please!" I cry while running toward him. I stop when I reach him. Yami slowly stops walking, he still has his back turned to me though.  
"Yugi. What are you doing here?" He says harshly. "You shoulder be in bed! I almost lost you again! And for a fucking stupid reason too!"  
I choke out, "Y-ami...?"  
He turn to face me, I think I now know why he was keeping his back to me. His face is all red and puffy with bags under his eyes, was he here all night? Why? Why does he cry and care for me so? I've only known him for less then a day! "Promise me you'll never do that again. You mean much more to me then this world! Or any other be at that! I know I've only just met you, but I feel I've now known you forever! You're much more important to me then our threads of destiny being tied together! You're my other half. I'm not whole without you, and," he walks up to me and wrap his arms around me and whispers, "I'd don't know what I'd do without you. Don't ever, ever scare me again like that, Please Yugi. Please. Promise me. Promise me that."  
My throat aches from held back tears and I whimper to Yami, "Y- yami...I.... I'm s-so sorry. It was... all a blur." I feel my knees give under me but Yami supports me, mentally and physically. "Somebody cares!" My mind keeps repeating. "Some one cares! Someone cares! There's someone who cares about me!" I cry in Yami's arms and whisper, "I won't leave if you won't."  
"I promise that too, angel, I promise." He lightly kisses my cheek. I feel myself grow warm. "Come on, we have to get you back to your room." He holds my hand and we walk back to my hospital room, letting Yami be my main source of warmth and support.  
  
Once the sun begins to rise casting, a orangish warming glow instead of a pink one, the nurse comes in and gives me a check-up. She writes down some notes, examines me, and asks some questions. She tells me I'm looking better and need to come back for a check-up later about a week or so. She smiles and tells me a may leave now but to careful. I look at Yami and he smiles as he says, "Let's go home, Yugi."  
I nod and follow him. Yami leads my through the seemingly endless metal halls to where Grandpa is waiting. I hang my head not wanting to look at him. Not wanting to look at anyone, except Yami.  
"Yugi." I hear Grandpa say as we approach him.  
"I-I'm s-sorry..." I whimper cuddling closer to Yami. Yami holds me tight and whispers soothing words. I crawl closer to the inviting warmth of Yami.  
"Yugi, please don't ever do that again. Every life is precious. No matter how insignificant you think you are, someone will grieve over your death. Especially someone as sweet as you, Yugi." he says sternly but softly.  
I can't believe I was going to leave, Yami. This wonderful person who cares so deeply for me, along with his grandpa. I feel so sick. I feel a few tears falling. "I'm sorry. I-I never want t-to leave yo-you." I say directing my comment more to Yami.  
I open my eyes and look at Grandpa. He's smiling. "Come on, let's go home. You all had a long night." We walk out of the hospital with my hands still clutching to Yami's arm, never wanting to let go. After walking through the packed parking lot, even at this hour it's filled with cars, we come to Grandpa's green car. Yami opens the door and ushers me in. I feel myself grow warm as I get a floppy grin on my face and I sit down. Yami sits next to me in the back, we both buckle up and Grandpa starts the engine.  
I lean against Yami searching for his warmth and he wrap his arm around my shoulder and rubs it as Grandpa pulls out and begins to drive. Yami then whispers to me, "It's OK. We're going home, you should rest." His words hitting something inside of me agreeing with him. I obey and close my eyes resting my head on Yami's shoulder despite the safety-belt pulling me back.  
  
Yami smiles at the mirror image of himself resting peacefully. "It's hard to see him like this a lot." Yami thinks to himself. He winces remembering Yugi's break-down session at home. He clutches him tighter.  
Grandpa sees his action through the rear-view mirror and tells Yami, "Yami, I know you're worried about him. Quite frankly, I am too. But you have to give him time to heal. Then you should try to find out what is troubling him. I don't suggest mentioning friends back home or family members."  
Yami nods still holding Yugi tightly. "I understand Grandpa. But I'm scared. I don't want him to leave me." He looks down at Yugi's resting features. "Ever."  
Grandpa nods and returns his full attention to the road again. "I understand."  
Yami holds Yugi close the rest of the way. Afraid if he let go, he might slip away from him again, despite the death grip Yugi had on him. "Anything's possible." Yami thought, "I should know," he muses to himself, "a miracle happened to me when I found this angel." Yami sighs burying his head in Yugi's hair breathing in his sweet scent. He closes his eyes and relaxes the rest of the trip home as the rising sun begins to cast a glow a morning across the land.  
  
II  
  
I open my eyes, but quickly close them because of a piercing light. I turn the other way and open my eyes and realize I'm in Yami's room once again. But there's no Yami sleeping next to me or anywhere else in the room. I frown and sit up. I look at the clock and see its 11:24 A.M. No wonder he's not here. Also, next to the clock is a tray with food on it! Waffles, eggs, toast, milk, and orange juice. There's also a note. I pick it up and unfold it. It says:  
  
"I made you breakfast. Sorry I can't be here right now. My friends are coming to meet you at 12:00 sharp. They were very worried. I hope you feel better, hikari.  
  
--Yami"  
  
I hold the note lovingly, he made breakfast for me! I squeal unable to hold in my happiness. I start eating. With every bite thinking: "Yami made breakfast for me! Just for me! Not for anyone else! Me!" I finish drinking my orange juice and check the clock. My eyes widen. 11:57 A.M. Crap, crap, and crap! Yami's friends are coming and I'm in my PJs! I need a good first impression! Yami still hasn't come and arg! I've got to find some clothes. But I can't go running around in PJs, this is a Game Shop, and Yami could be in the lobby and they're probably open! That'd be embarrassing. So I do the only thing I could do at the moment, I scream. "Yaaaaaaaaaami!!"  
I hear a loud "THUD!" and crashing of various objects. I hear loud booms hitting the ground in an cresendo of beat coming toward my room till the door crashes open. "Who the hell is threatening my hikari while I'm taking a shower!? Come out, you!! Yugi, are you OK?" My mouth hangs open. A nearly naked Yami stands in front of me breathing heavily, tensed muscles, soaking wet, and with a towel hanging dangerously loose around his hips. He muscles slowly become less tense as he drops his hands from the door. "What's wrong Yugi?" He smirks. "What are you gawking at?"  
I blush realizing I'm staring, "S-sorry. But nobody hurt me. You're friends are going to be here soon and, I have nothing to wear!"  
Yami blinks and laughs. "Haha! You sound like a girl talking like that Yugi!" he looks at the digital clock. "Oh crap! Forget about clothes! I'm nearly naked!" Yami runs out the door. You just figured that out, Einstein? Or do you normally run around naked. I blush. Bad Yugi. Bad Yugi.... Mustn't think dirty thoughts... Mustn't think dirty thoughts...  
"Wait! Where are you're spare clothes?" I yell after him returning from my thoughts.  
"In the closet!" Yami rushes into the bathroom and slams the door. (Yami was smart and brought the clothes he was going to wear for the day in the bathroom with him.)  
I sigh and shut the door. Well that was interesting. Very interesting indeed. I do as Yami says and find the clothes he was talking about. I put them on and look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing and old Nike shirt with some jeans. Not really my style but it'll do, for now. Now I'm just missing the puzzle. Where is it anyway? Is it still in the bathroom? Sure, I could've just taken it off, but why did I break it! I don't have long to mope about the puzzle, I hear the doorbell and I rush out the door. I run down the stairs till I reach the bottom floor where the back door is. Yami opens the door a crack and...  
"Hey hey! Where's our little buddy?" A blonde haired boy says barging in the moment the door is opened instantly opening the door in Yami's face with a couple of other people behind him. He looks in my directions, "Hey! Is this your hikari, Yami?" He scratches his head, "He does look just like you except, cuter."  
Yami rubs his nose, grins, and puts and arm around my shoulder and puffs up his chest, "Yup! This is Yugi. He's feeling better now. And what do you mean he's cuter then me?!"  
A girl with short brown hair comes and lays her elbow on Yami shoulder, "Of course you're hotter, Yami, but you're hikari is cuter!" She hugs me, "You're so c-u-t-e! Why would you want to kill yourself?"  
Yami nudges her side and hisses, "Anzuuuuu...."  
"Eheh! I mean-"  
She's cut off a by a blonde haired girl pushing her to the side, and the blonde girl glomps me and looks at Anzu, "Be quite Anzu, you're upsetting him!" She then directs her attention to me, "Oh! You are cute!! How old are you? 12?"  
"15." I state dryly. I hate when people mistake me for a twelve year old. Which is almost always.  
Everyone in the room freezes, including Yami. They all say at once, "Wah?!"  
I stare at them, and roll my eyes. Why do I always have to go through this twice? "I'm 15."  
Yami looks at me up and down. I find myself blushing at him checking me out, at least in my perverted mind he is, "I thought you were younger myself! Heheh, I shouldn't assume, I guess."  
I shrug, "It's OK, I'm used to people doing that by now. Besides," I grin, "I like the attention I get from you gals."  
Yami goes wide eyed in surprise.  
"This is defiantly Yami's hikari! He's such a flirt!" Anzu says blushing doing a motion with her hand.  
"OK, anyway," What's the matter Yami? Don't like that I'm getting more attention then you? "How about you all introduce yourselves to Yugi?"  
Of course I already knew almost all their names, but it would be kind of weird if I said their name without them telling me, like I did with Grandpa. I can't raise suspicion that I haven't rose already. I still haven't told Yami where I'm really from.  
The white haired boy says smiling sweetly, "I'm Ryou."  
The blonde boy who barged in the door points to himself and speaks confidently, "I'm Joey! Nice to meet you!"  
The brunette boy standing to him says, "And I'm Honda!"  
The blonde haired girl who is currently on my shoulder says gleefully, "I'm Mai," she looks over at Anzu, "And that's Anzu, pay no attention to her."  
"What?!" she's says madly exploding at Mai.  
Yami chuckles, "And of course, I'm Yami." he winks.  
I nod smiling. I hear something loud grumbling, I look toward the direction it came from, and its Joeys stomach. "Eheh...Do you guys think we could get something to eat?"  
"Sure," Yami says, "where should we go?"  
"How about Burger World? You know, that place Anzu works?" Honda suggests grinning.  
"Hey!" Anzu says blushing, "Why is everyone picking on me! Pick on Mai!"  
She flips her hair back, brushing a bit of her hair on my face, "I'm too gorgeous to make fun of, unlike you."  
Anzu smirks, "Then how come Yami's mine?" Anzu grabs his arm and smiles. He smiles back. My heart completely stops dead in it's tracks. I feel the butterflies that are in my stomach dieing. H-he's with Anzu.....? I feel my insides do a unpleasant flip-flop as my brain completely stops working, I feel myself go intoa mental lockdown. I slowly feel myself recompose itself. Yami looks at me worriedly. Must have seen something hit me. And it did. Straight in the bull's-eye.  
Mai shrugs, "You must have got lucky. Or you were the only who asked him?"  
Yami glares at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Mai waves her hands, "I'm just joking. Come on, let's go to Burger World before Joey's stomach causes a earthquake or something." She walks out the door followed by Ryou and Honda.  
Joey fumes, "What's that supposed to mean!?" he chases after them. I think Mai likes getting on people's nerves and pressing their buttons. Well, there's always one of those type in all groups I guess.  
Yami chuckles, "Come on, Anzu, Yugi." Yami walks through the door, I follow behind him. He shuts and locks the door. Yami takes the lead to the front, I follow next to him. Joey and Honda are joking around behind me and Mai is walking next to Anzu, who are currently talking about some new clothes store or something like that. Ryou is next to Joey, he seems very absorbed in himself. sometimes I can't help but wonder when I look at him, is he even in our world? I know it's a weird thought, but, I sometimes would do that too. Completely zone-out. I frown. I think Ryou's a lot like me. Except he had friends when he was down. I really have to get around to talking to him sometime.  
Yami looks at me, "Something wrong Yugi?"  
I shake my head. "Nothing really."  
He frowns, "If something's bothering you, Yugi, tell me. I don't want to lose you again."  
I shiver. I never noticed it before, but he talks about me like I'm his. His possession. "It's nothing, Yami. I was just trying to absorb everything that's happening."  
He smiles, "OK, tell if there's anything you need." Yah, there is something I need: Your heart. Too bad I'll never have it, but you'll always be in possession of me. It's not fair! No, I'm being selfish, I should accept this. Yami's probably doesn't even feel that way toward me, or swing that way! I should happy for him, so I smile at him. If I smile he'll never  
Yami smiles back and start talking to Anzu. I let my smile a drop a little. We reach Burger World, whoa! It's huge! It's a lot different from TV! Yami seems pleased with my reaction. We enter through the sliding doors, and we take a seat. Soon a waitress comes and takes our orders. Joey gets four triple-burgers! I can't believe that guy! I get my order of a double-cheeseburger with fries and a soda. I personally love burgers, but, I don't really think I'm in the mood. I can tell Yami's worried. I just smile and nod if someone talks to me. Just smile and the world will never know what you're really thinking. Just keep smiling, and maybe I'll actually feel happy, maybe the mask will seep into my skin.  
  
III  
  
At around 1:30 we leave Burger World. The girls decide to go shopping, Joey, Honda, and Ryou decide to go to the arcade. Yami shakes his head and tells them he'll catch them later. He grabs arm and we head back to the game shop. What does he want? He already broke my heart. What more does he want? I have nothing left to give. He can't even take my life, I don't have one.  
  
We reach the back door and Yami unlocks it and ushers me in. I go in and Yami slams the door behind me and locks it. He looks at me sternly. "Sit." he points to the couch.  
I whimper. He's going to beat me up! I knew this whole 'Yami-Hikari' thing was a waste and I would be in some sort of trouble! I hate this! It's enough he beats me up mentally and confused me, but now this?  
He walks over to me. He sees my scared eyes. He smiles and sits down next to me, he drapes his arms around me and whispers, "Shh....I'm not going to hurt you..." His face close to mine. Before I probably would've fantasized what he'd say next, maybe make a move myself, or blush my head off. But, I feel myself feel like breaking down. Why? It hurts to know I have no hope with him. That he's just doing it out of brotherly love. I know I'm glad I have someone who cares but it hurts. It's killing me softly... He's killing me with every smile, with every touch. I feel tears run down my cheeks, as I sob and grip the closest thing, Yami.  
"It's OK, Yugi. I knew something was wrong." He strokes my hair, "Please tell me what's wrong? I want to help you."  
You can't, you wouldn't want to. Only you make me better. I can't live with or without you. But I can't be selfish, you belong to someone else. But my heart belongs to you, and you only. I continue sobbing. "I-I'm so-sorry I couldn't be ha-happy. I t-tried...don't h-hurt me." It's too late for that; he's already made my heart hurt, ache, and break. I wish I could tell him, but it hurts for me even mention it. He'll hate me.  
"No, Yugi. I'm losing you again." he begins to stroke my back in slow movement.  
"Why are you wasting your time with me?"  
I see something glimmer in his eyes as his eyebrows narrow. He slaps me, "Shut up! You're worth more then anything to me! Why don't you trust me? I'd give you the world, I want to make your tears stop! But they keep flowing down your cheeks like the Nile River, damn it! Why can't you see?!" I hold my cheek and stare into his eyes dumbfounded, "Are you blind?! What do I have to do to earn you're trust?! I promised you, Yugi! What will cost? I'll pay any amount! Tell me." I'm almost laying down on the couch with Yami hovering over me begging me with a fire inside his eyes.  
Why can't I trust him? I want to. I want him to save me. I want to be his, and only his. But my brain keeps telling me "NO!" But my heart is screaming, "YES!" I don't know what to do, I open my mouth but no words come out. I see Yami's eyes staring in mine, begging to be answered. Something just clicked inside: Who face did I used to stare at longingly while I was on my Earth? Who saved me from those thugs? Who saved my life, and saved me from myself? Who held me in their arms when I bled? Who stayed by my side, even now when he knows I don't want him? Yami did. Yami always was there, saving me, pushing me to live on, telling me that I was important. No matter how much I disbelieved in myself, even to this moment. Even though I've just been with him for one day, how things have changed in that one day. What one day can do to you is truely amazing. Tears flood my eyes, "Y-ami.... I'm so sorry! I'm an idiot!" I grab his chest and cry. "I don't know, I was afraid. I-if I held on to you too close you'd betray me. L-like everyone else...Or yo-you'd be taken a-away...I d-don't want to hurt an-anymore..."  
The sudden weight on his chest causes us to fall on the couch side by side, with me between the Yami and the back support part of the couch. I still hold Yami tight, with his arms around me like always. "Shhh....I'm not like everyone else. I promise. I'll never betray you. I'm so sorry you had such a bad past but let's forget about that and focus on now."  
I whimper and answer, "Don't leave me..."  
He looks into my tear flooded eyes and smiles, "Never," he brushes our nose together, "you don't either.."  
I sniffle, "I promise Yami." I relax, laying comfortable in his warm embrace.  
I don't know how long we laid there listening to each other's heart beat. Just listening each other breathing, becoming lost in each other's scent, or listening to ticking of the clock hung on the wall. But I didn't care, I felt safe from everything in Yami embrace, and for this moment, Yami is mine. Yami nuzzling my hair and me leaning on his chest, it feels so, perfect. Like two pieces of a puzzle that fall perfectly into place. My thoughts are interrupted by the TV turning on. Did Yami turn it on? Yami gets up with me still in his arms. "What's that?" he thinks aloud clutching me glaring at the TV. The image on the TV is visible, but it's not a picture either. It's just the blank station look with black and white lines moving across the screen. A laugh comes from the TV's speakers. What's going to happen? I grip Yami and whimper. Yami growls and puts me behind him and block me from the possessed TV. A man with long silver hair appears on the TV screen.  
He laughs again, "I see you found your hikari, Yami-boy. Too bad he won't be with you much longer." He snaps his finger.  
"Is this some kind of sick joke, Pegasus!" Yami yells.  
So that's Pegasus! I don't have long to absorb what's happening because I start to feel tingly all over as I also feel my blood pusling hard in head. "Y-Yami...I feel weird..." I say, I feel all my energy being drained from me, I feel so sleepy...  
"What?" He turns around, "Yugi! No!"  
A red glow surrounds me and I manga to mumble, "What's happening Yami, I feel weird all over."  
He wraps his arms around me and yells at the TV, "What are you doing to Yugi, you bastard?!"  
He waves his finger, "Temper temper, Yami. He'll disappear in a couple more seconds. If you want him back, come to Duelist Kingdom and win him back. If you lose against me, you'll give me your puzzle and you can say goodbye to Yugi."  
"Yami... don't listen it's a trap..." I mumble again holding him lossely.  
"Yugi! Try to fight it! Don't let him take you!" Yami eyes pleading mine.  
I smile, "I-I can't he's too strong." I whimper with my breathing becoming labored. I'm beginning to grow transparent and become enveloped completely in the red glow.  
"No Yugi!"  
I see Yami disappear and the blackness replace my Yami's gorgeous face.  
  
"No! Yugi!" Yami cries now holding air. He starts shaking, "No...Yugi..."  
Pegasus laughs, "Seems little Yami-boy has a weakness. A big one to be at that."  
"What kind of sick game are you playing Pegasus! Leave Yugi out of this!" He screams at the TV jumping off the floor with the Eye of Horus glowing on his forehead.  
"Like I said, come to my island and win him back. Or you, or anyone else, will ever see him again." The TV turns off right when Yami mind crushes it. Yami drops his hand and stares blankly at the bare wall trying to absorb everything that just happened. Yami collapses punching the ground. 


	6. Track Five: Sway

Be not Nobody  
  
By: Unica Michu  
  
**Warning/Disclaimer*** I do not own Yugioh or the characters. Wanna know why? Yami and Yugi don't make out or fuck each other (even though Yami wants to do that to Yugi. You can just tell, the way he looks at him and all with those longing eyes. Yugi is one lucky guy. -o-) and Kaiba doesn't use a whip on Joey when he annoys him or to get him to behave.  
  
I also I do not own Di Gi Charat, .hack//sign, or Duel Monsters (Magic and Wizards) (-o-) - I'm Usada's kappa. (Di Gi Charat)  
  
****Contains shonen-ai (shonen=boy ai=love. Shonen-ai= boy/boy love!)**** Don't like it, don't read! Pointless flames against this will be deleted and ignored. You've been warned.  
  
For everyone else: Enjoy! ~_^  
  
****Dedications**** I would like to dedicate this chapter to my faithful reviewer randomasdf. She always gives me such wonderful reviews that I always look forward to. Not that I don't look forward to all of your reviews!! And agentpudge, she's one of the fanfiction writers I look up to and really means a lot to me that she reviews. I also get many other reviews from author's I look up to though... But agentpudge and Ocean are the people I admire most. (I'll have new dedications added every chapter)  
  
Chapters are named after tracks on the "Be not Nobody" CD by Vanessa Carlton CD that have to do with the chapter. So listen to the music and find out why the chapters are named what they are!  
  
--------------------  
  
Track Five: Sway  
  
I  
  
"Dam it!!" Yami screams punches the floor.  
Grandpa comes storming into the room. "Yami! What's all this racket-" He stops dead in his tracks seeing the broken boy on the floor crying his eyes out and a missing TV with Yugi no where within eye sight.  
"Yu-Yugi, he's... gone..." Yami says, "Pegasus t-took him..." Yami resumes his sobbing and punching the floor... Some customers from the shop peek around the corner and quickly leave.  
Grandpa stands there in shock, "What? How!"  
"H-he appeared on the TV and took him!" Yami's sadness is quickly replaced by anger as he wipes his eyes, "That son of a bitch! I'll kill him and rip his inside's out! I'll banish his soul to roam forever in the Shadow Realm!!" Yami bursts out into a fit of rage.  
"Calm down, Yami. What did he want?" Grandpa asks.  
"That bastard wants my puzzle! I have to go to his stupid fucking island and win back Yugi." Yami growls clenching his fists and bring himself to his feet. Just being around Yami as his anger pulses makes Grandpa see why he was such a feared ruler.  
In attempt to calm him down Grandpa once again speaks, "Yami, I know you're mad but swearing your head off won't make Yugi miraculously appear before you."  
He sighs and releases his clenched hands, "Sorry, Grandpa."  
"Now, I hear Pegasus is holding a tournament on his island."  
"I know of it and I'm not entering. I'm marching straight to his stupid castle and kick his ass and get back Yugi." Yami growls. Once again clutching his fists.  
"How do you plan to get there?"  
"I don't know. We have to get there now! I won't leave Yugi alone with that madman longer then I have to! But I know of no boats that go to his island. They've all left for his island and will remain there till the end of the tournament." Yami says frowning.  
"Call Kaiba," Grandpa says, not suggesting, but rather demanding it.  
"What?! Are you looney?" Yami exclaims and looking at Grandpa like he's mad. Which Yami is quite convinced he is at the moment. Kaiba is the one who ripped up Grandpa's card and forced him to duel and was a real jerk. But, he did apologize after the fact.  
"Call Kaiba! It's the best chance you've got!"  
Yami grumbles, "Fine. It's only for Yugi though," Grandpa runs off to the kitchen and grabs the phone and tosses it to Yami. Yami catches it, "Thanks." he starts dialing Kaiba's cell number. "He'd better answer..." Yami grumbles.  
"Good luck." With that, Grandpa leaves the room to tend to his Game Shop.  
  
II  
  
Seto types busily on his lab top, no doubt writing a new program for Kaiba Corp. He hears his cell phone ringing. He grabs it from his trench coat's pocket still typing with one hand. "Kaiba."  
"Kaiba, this is Yami."  
Kaiba widen a bit in surprise, "What do you want?"  
"I'm sorry to bother you if you're busy, but I'm in need your help."  
Kaiba smirks, "What do you need help with? Mutt's attacking you?"  
Yami chuckles then grows serious again, "No. Yugi's been kidnapped by Pegasus."  
"Who's Yugi'?"  
"My hikari."  
"What?!"  
"My hikari! Look I'll explain later. I need you to fly me to Pegasus's castle on his island, you know, the one with the tournament being held?"  
"Fine, but your little cheerleaders are coming I suppose."  
"Yes, my friends are hopefully coming. Please! We need to leave soon! I can't stand the thought of having my hikari in that bastard's presence more then needed."  
Kaiba smirks on the other end of the phone, "You act as if he's you're boyfriend."  
Yami blushes, thanking Ra that he isn't talking to him face to face, "I'm worried Kaiba. He's mentally unstable. He attempted suicide on the first day with me."  
"I would too."  
"This isn't funny Kaiba! I was just getting through to him too, I can't lose him now! Please say you'll help me!"  
"Fine. Meet me here at 4:00 P.M. tonight. Got it? Your cheerleaders can come if they have to. But this is for that hikari, or whatever, of yours."  
"Thanks. I owe you."  
"Just call us even now."  
"Bye."  
Seto clicks the phone off. The CEO smirks and pushes the screen of the labtop down and walks off.  
  
Yami presses the 'end' button off and begins dialing everyone's number.  
  
III  
  
Yami sighs, "So far everyone's agreed to come, thank god they all have cell phones," he mumbles to himself, "I've only got, Anzu and Mai, to call. They're both shopping together so I just need to call Anzu." Yami starts to think about her reaction when he calls. 'Oh Yami-honey! What's up? A date?' He shudders and wonders why he puts up with her. Oh sure, she's nice and all, but how she's so lovely dovey, it does get rather annoying to say the least. He begins to dial her number and his thoughts somehow find themselves thinking about Yugi. His hikari... "What am I thinking?! He's my hikari!!" Yami exclaims grasping the portable phone a bit tighter.  
Before he has a chance to answer himself Anzu answers the phone, "Hello?"  
Yami quickly pulls himself together and pushes away his thoughts of Yugi, "Hey, this is Yami."  
"Oh! Yami! What's up? Up for a date?" She says with her voice coated with honey. Yami sighs, she is so predictable.  
He hears Mai laughing in the background and making some comment and Anzu replying "Shut up" Yami sighs again, "No. Not today."  
"Tomorrow then? Wait, tomorrow's not good for me. How about Wednesday?"  
"Anzu." Yami growls.  
"What? Wednesday not good for you?"  
Yami rubs his temples with his free hand. He then replies, "Listen, it's not about a date. Pegasus kidnapped Yugi."  
"What?! That's horrible! What are we going to do? And what does he want with him?" She tells Mai quickly what happened and Mai is heard saying "What?!" and something dropping is heard over the phone.  
"He's using him as bait; he's challenging me to battle him. If I lose, I lose Yugi and my puzzle. If I win, I get Yugi back."  
"I see," Anzu replies biting her lip, "What are going to do?"  
"I'm going to rescue Yugi, of course! I'm getting a ride to Pegasus's castle by Seto's helicopter."  
"Pegasus has a castle?"  
"Apparently."  
"Wow. When should I meet you at Kaiba's?"  
"We're leaving at 4:00 P.M. today. Don't be late. You know how Kaiba is."  
"Kay, see ya, Yami. Oh! Mai! Those shoes are adorable!"  
"Bye."  
"Bye!" Anzu replies happily before hanging up.  
Yami presses end and turns the power off. He looks at the time, "Should probably start walking there now. With that, he grabs his deck and leaves.  
  
IV  
  
Yami walks down the side of the busy street watching cars pass which makes his hair sway slightly as he walks alone. He stares at his feet, very unyami like, and watches them move along the sidewalk. Yami can't help but blame himself for this whole mess. He was the one who he was supposed to protect Yugi, he's his guardian. But he failed. Now Yugi's probably alone, cold, and scared somewhere in one of Pegasus's dungeon's. He growls to himself at the very thought.  
Yami reaches the mansion. He walks to the gate entrance and presses the button next to the speaker. Through the speaker a voice is heard, "Name please."  
"Yami Muto."  
The gates open. Before enters he hears a familiar voice calling him.  
"Yami! You're early!" Yami turns around and sees Joey running toward him on the sidewalk. Joey reaches him, "I see you came early too. I wasn't expecting to see anyone here yet. Worried?"  
Yami sighs, "I'm very, very, very worried Joey, I couldn't wait at home. I had to come here. You?" Yami asks raising an eyebrow.  
"Wha?" Joey says nearly jumping back  
"Why are you here so early, Joey?" Yami questions grinning.  
"Uh, I was really worried too. Yug' was really nice so," Joey says stumbling, "I hate seeing a nice guy like that have to go through something like this."  
"Is that the only reason, Joey? Hmmm..." Yami questions grinning slyly as he looks at the gate, "Answer that as we enter, Kaiba probably won't want us standing around the gate."  
Joey nods and they walk in the mansion's ground. "And yes, Yami, that's the only reason."  
"Hm, why were you expecting be alone here? Rather suspicious, Joey." Yami asks chuckling  
Joey explodes red in the face, Yami can't tell if was from anger or embarrassment, "What!? You think I came here to spend with, moneybags! Are you outta your mind?"  
Yami smirks, "Calm down, Joey. I was just teasing you."  
"Good. 'Cause, oh don't make me start." Joey says rolling his eyes as they reach the entrance as Yami laughs.  
  
IV  
  
"Let me go! Wher's Yami?" I scream as the man on the TV who is now pulling me by my collar through a large hallway, escorted by two of his guards, "Let me go you freak!"  
"Would you shut up, you're giving me a headache." Pegasus, or who ever he is, says as he opens a door leading guarded by two other men who instantly step aside and leads me to a big open space with a chair for himself, and right next to it the tiles are in a shape of box. There's also a dueling arena about eight feet in front it. Other then that, the whole room is basically empty. The guards that walked with Pegasus are now standing at the door.  
I glare at him hopefully getting through to him that I completely loathe him with all of my soul, "What do you want?"  
"I want Yami's puzzle. And I want you to shut up." Pegasus says as he throws me on the floor. Well I hate to break it to him but, Yami'll rescue me and he'll never get his grubby hands on the puzzle!  
I growl at him and try to run up to him and strangle him but I feel a shock wave go through me. I try to run at him again and wind up on the floor once again. I try again and get zapped. This time I reach out my finger and I get zapped. What is this? Some sort of invisible electric force field? I hear Pegasus laugh at my attempts. "What's the matter Yugi- boy? Can't leave the box?" He laughs beckoning to floor I stand, no, sit upon.  
I give him a weird look and look to my feet and realize I'm standing on a box. That's it! The box next the chair, he threw me on purpose. When ever I try to leave the box I get zapped! Damn Pegasus.  
"Congratulations, Yugi-boy. You've figured out your problem without me having to explain everything. It's nice for a change. Everyone I seem to capture is dimwitted," Pegasus says applauding me.  
"H-how do you know what I was thinking?" I demand. How can he probe into my mind and hear my thoughts? That's not humanly possible!  
"Easily, Yugi-boy. With my Millennium Eye, I can know anything about anyone. I can probe your mind and search for whatever information my heart desires. You're thoughts are as good as mine," He brushes back his long silvery hair over his left eye revealing an golden eye instead of a normal one.  
No! H-he can't! they're my thoughts! He can't just go through everything! I don't want him to! "Y-you! Stay out of my head!!" I yell covering the sides of my head with my hands.  
He grins obviously enjoying this, "And what can you do to stop me, Yugi-boy?"  
I drop my hand from my head in defeat. Nothing I can do nothing. I'm in his possession till Yami comes and saves me. Nothing. Like always, there's nothing I can do. Damn it. Why is everything always out of my control?  
"That's what I thought, Yugi-boy. There is nothing you can do," Pegasus snickers. I feel him exploring my mind, his hands grabbing at my past and present. Ripping at my thoughts, feeling my hidden emotions.  
I hear Pegasus chuckling darkly, "I was wondering when you'd show up, Yugi of the third Earth."  
My eyes widen. Damn it. This isn't good. If he tells Yami... But what does he mean by was waiting for me to show up? There has to be something I'm missing here.  
"And would you look at that, Yugi-boy's got a crush on Yami. How cute. It'll just make it even easier to play with Yami-boy this way," Pegasus laughs, "Oh and Yugi-boy, do you know why Yami-boy's holding you so close? hmmm?"  
I glare at him.  
"Obviously not. He just wants your power. You're just a pawn to get what he wants. As he said, his power isn't complete without you."  
My eyes widen and I shout at him, "You're lying! Yami would never! You would but he wouldn't! Don't get the two of you confused! Yami's ten times the man you'll ever be!"  
Pegasus just smirks, "And how much would you know about him? You've only been with him for what, about three days? You're such a naive fool. Who's to say I'm the villain and he's the hero? Perhaps it's the other way around." Pegasus laughs and leaves the room with me sitting in this box.  
Pegasus lying, he has to be. He's just trying to mislead me. Villains always do this kind of stuff. I hope he's lying. Could it be true? No! It can't be, Yami, he tried so hard to make me happy. To make me trust him. I'm not about to let this madman break that. Yami will come for me and beat this madman silly. I hug my knees and mumble, "Yami, please hurry." Then slap myself mentally for sounding so weak.  
  
V  
  
Yami and Joey are now waiting next to Kaiba's helicopter for Kaiba to come and for their friends to arrive.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kaiba says smirking as he approaches the helicopter. Of course wearing his ever so famous trench coat taking his precious time to reach them.  
"We weren't waiting long. And I came early, I couldn't wait at home knowing Yugi's with that madman." Yami says glaring at the floor.  
Kaiba turns to Joey, "And what's puppy doing here so early?"  
"I was worried about Yug' too." Joey replies glaring, "And I ain't no pup."  
He waves his finger, "Double negative, pup." Kaiba says smirking.  
"Shut up. You know what I meant. Unless your skull's too dense to understand it."  
"Well, sorry for not being able to speak doggy language." Kaiba says opening the driver's side door and getting in.  
Joey growls, "I hate that guy."  
Yami rolls his eyes, "I know. Now get in. Where's everyone else?"  
As if cued on, Honda, Anzu, Mai, and Ryou all come running onto the platform. "Sorry we're late!" Ryou yells as he approaches the helicopter. They all run up the copter and open the door and take a seat. Joey has already taken the middle seat in the second row next to Yami, so Anzu sits behind Yami, and Honda sits next to Joey. Mai sits next to Anzu in the back middle seat leaving Ryou with the seat next to Mai.  
"All you're little friends here, Yami? I can't wait any longer." Kaiba says impatiently as he puts on a pair of headphones and starts to push buttons and move switches as the perpelars start turning creating the dirt and other things on the platform to dance around the landing..  
"Yes. I believe everyone is here. Except for the one we're going to rescue..." Yami says slowly and directing his attention to the window.  
"Fine. Put your seatbelts on. We're taking off." Kaiba instructs as the begin to move off the ground. Everyone reaches for their seatbelt and clicks them. The then helicopter flies above Kaiba's mansion.  
  
VI  
  
Yami stares out the window looking at the waves moving across the ocean. The sun creates a glimmer on the moving substance as it glides gracefully across the ground. They're right now passing over the ocean and the island appears to be a semi-large dot on the horizon. He hears Honda and Joey joking about something in the background. Mai and Anzu are chatting happily about something. Yami just sighs and stares the island as they approach it taking, what seems like, forever. But anyway, the sky is beautiful today, white clouds are painted across the skies in flowing fluffy patterns, like cotton candy smeared across a canvas. It's constantly swirling in the heavens, moving, changing small details, and redrawing the sky. Nothing appears out of place, except for that Yugi isn't with Yami seeing the beautiful tapestry with him too. Yami shakes his head, why can't he get Yugi out of his head? He can't help but wonder. He can't even think about Anzu this much if he tried. "It's just that I'm worried." Yami concludes to himself, "Anzu was never kidnapped under these circumstances. If she was, I'd probably be just like this." He sits back in his sat content with his self-enlightenment. Soon, Yami would realize he was far from enlightenment.  
  
VII  
  
After much talking and complaints from Kaiba to shut the hell up, they reached the island.  
"Listen up." Kaiba stats, "We're about to land next to Pegasus's castle. You all be quiet so I can land, unless you want me to crash." No one says anything, "Good. Now, prepare for landing. I'll pick you up in an hour. If I don't see you I'll get a rescue party. Got it? One hour." They all nod. "Good, now get out." Kaiba orders as soon as the copter becomes earthbound once again. Everyone obeys and gets out of the metal object.  
Once Yami begins to lead the way to the castle and the helicopter takes off leaving the spot bare. Yami gulps as they reach the door. He pushes the door. Nothing. He sees a slot with a place for something to be put in. A voice through a speaker then orders, "Please insert ten star chips to enter the finals."  
Yami growls, "We have to enter this tournament to get in? Well, I'm not going to waste my time." With that, Yami holds out his hand, everyone backs up knowing what he plans on doing. Yami sends the dark energy at the door, blowing it pieces. "Let's go." With the door, now a mere memory, they all follow Yami into the building. When they enter they see the entry hall lavishly decorated. The floor and ceiling is made up of marble, not mention many levels of floor, it does give it the appearance of a castle.  
"Well, what do you know? Peggy does have a castle." Mai says looking around.  
"You six," They turn their heads to see two guards with sunglasses standing beside them staring emotionlessly.  
"Crap." Joey mumbles.  
"Master Pegasus has been waiting for your arrival. Please follow us."  
Mai and Anzu look at each other and then Anzu whispers, "This seems too easy."  
"No kidding." Mai says as they watch everyone else follow them, "But we have to go along with them."  
"Yeah. I guess your right." Anzu and Mai follow everyone else as the guards lead them to Pegasus, and hopefully Yugi.  
  
VIII  
  
I tap my fingers against the marble floor. I'm so bored. I think I'll zap myself to keep me awake. OK, maybe not. I sigh and close my eyes. I hear the door open and Pegasus enter I open my eyes to see what he's up to. He's talking to someone over a walkie talkie. He seems quite pleased with himself as he sits down next to me on his chair like throne. I feel very very pathetic sitting here in a box on the floor next to Pegasus's throne like chair. Not to mention my back is tired. I hear the door open once again, this time two of his guards open the door and I see, "Yami!!" I scream happily. Yami's here!  
"Yugi!" He yells and comes running to me.  
As much as I am thrilled about Yami screaming my name madly and running to glomp me, I have to stop him or he'll get zapped. Great, I'm getting a sense of humor. "Yami! Don't come any closer!!"  
Yami didn't heed my warning and "ZAP!"  
"Ow!! Damn it!" Yami yells and bounces backwards. "What happened?"  
During this whole thing Pegasus is just watching with amusement as Joey is yelling at him and Anzu is trying to calm him down while Honda is holding him back. I sigh, "There's an invisible force field around the box I'm currently sitting in, so I can't get out."  
"Yo! Horse man! Let Yug' go, you freak!" Joey yells.  
Pegasus laughs and ignores Joey, "Some King of Games you are, Yami. You cheated getting into my castle. You're supposed to go through the tournament and get ten star chips." He waves his finger.  
"Like hell I'm going to go around dueling. I'll beat you right here, right now. I don't need to prove myself to those amueturs." Yami exclaims standing up. Without changing his serious expression or turning his head he looks at me, "Don't worry, Yugi. I'll get you out of this."  
I think little pink hearts are floating around my head, can he get any hotter? I hear Pegasus snickering and looking at me. I blush. I really hate that guy.  
Pegasus turns back to Yami, "Since you cheated, I won't battle you till you prove yourself worthy so to face me, so I'll have to give you a challenge to beat." His eyes shine, "In the Shadow Realm."  
Everyone gasps. Yami's expression doesn't change, "Fine, I accept. Your conditions?" I turn to him and give him a worried glance. He just gives me a reassuring smile. But I still feel unconvinced. I think Pegasus has something sinister in mind. I may not have a Millennium Eye, but I can tell this isn't good. Maybe I'm worrying too much. Yami is, after all, the King of Games. Maybe I'm underestimating him. Well, I'll find out. "What are the rules?" Yami asks.  
"There are none. You'll have to figure out the game yourself." With that, Pegasus's eye glows, his hair floats, and the room slowly becomes dark. It is then followed by a red light and Yami's gone. I can only hope something bad hasn't and won't happened to him.  
  
IX  
  
Yami stands in the Shadow Realm. Dark matter is everywhere, floating, sometimes changing colors blinking red, yellow, and colors not even recognizable. Yami walks through the Realm looking for the challenge Pegasus promised him. So far he has seen no signs of anything. Something catches attention. A scream, this voice sounds... familiar... Yami decides to search for the voice to satisfy his curiosity. He finds himself moving towards the scream with rapid pace, his feet have started running. Soon he sees the victim who is being attacked come into view with some Duel Monster attacking them. The blur of the person is becoming visible. Their hair is black, red, and blonde... There are only two people with hair like that, Yami being one of them. Yami instantly picks up the pace and finds himself staring at Yugi being attacked by Doma, the Mute Angel of Death. Yugi is crying with scratches and cuts all over his body the Angel of Death attacks again sending Yugi flying back with half his shirt torn. Yami feel his blood boiling as he gathers energy in his palm, his hand begins to pulse with power as the tingling sensation explodes through his fingers creating a ball of destructive matter in his hand which he releases and the target seeking energy hits Doma. She screams and shatters, Yugi is left on the ground bleeding and crying. Yami instantly runs to his hurt hikari and gathers him in his arms.  
"Yugi," he asks while rubbing his back, "are you alright?"  
He stops sobbing but tears still cascade down his cheeks and nods, "I'm OK now. I-I just a-appeared here and that thing attacked me! Thank you for saving me yet again..." He throws his arm around Yami's neck still sobbing.  
Yugi actions catches Yami by surprise but he quickly returns the favor by holding Yugi in a comforting embrace as he rubs his back, "It's alright, Yugi. I'm here. Shhh.."  
Yugi's hiccups slowly turn into deep breathes. Yugi smiles, "Yes, Yami. You're always there. You always make everything better. Except for one thing."  
Yami pulls apart far enough just so he can look Yugi in the eyes, "And what might that be, my hikari?" Yami sees something that confusing him, sadness and... lust. It's never been there before, has it?  
"My heartache..." Yugi whispers seductively in Yami's ear. Yugi's hand roaming down Yami's skin caressing till he reaches Yami's thigh which he takes pleasure in stroking fondly.  
Yami finds his breathing becoming more labored. W-what it Yugi doing? He questions himself. He feels Yugi hands travel lower they stroke his thigh. He bites back a moan. He feels something spark inside him. A want to be the domiant one. It causing him to flip Yugi over, with him on top. Still not knowing what caused him to see Yugi in this light, he decides to act upon it. Yami feels something inside, a want, a want for this smaller boy under him. Not a want for his presence in a friendly manner like before. He feels passion slowly taking over him and doing as it pleases. Yami grins lowers his head to Yugi's till he meet's the boy's lips, which he instantly decides to get acquainted with. Yugi instantly grants him access to his mouth, Yami's tongue dances around his hikari's mouth tasting Yugi, hot syrupy. Like maple syrup. Yugi moans as he wraps his arm around Yami neck. He soon finds himself addicted to the sound. His hands roaming Yugi's body without consulting himself for permission. Soon they break their heated kiss.  
"Yami..." Yugi moans as Yami leaves soft kisses on his neck.  
"Hmm?" He manages to reply.  
"Stay with me-" He's cut short by another moan Yami begins to caress his chest still fondly licking the younger boy's neck.  
"Forever, my lhikari."  
Yugi drapes his arms over Yami, ceasing his activities. He then whispers seductively, "Then stay with me forever. In a place no can bother us. Just us. We can be together forever, never age, forever."  
Just when he was going to agree with his counterpart's wishes, he looks in Yugi's violet eyes, he sees something he'd never see in Yugi's eyes. Red, taint. Like his own. Something then clicks. Yugi would never act in this manner, let alone towards him. This must be a copy of Yugi created by Pegasus. This must be his "test". Yami stands up infuriated. Pegasus knew of Yami's unconditional love for Yugi, and took advantage of it. He knew Yami would do as Yugi wished. Yami growls and throws "Yugi" off him.  
"Yugi" begins to cry, "Y-yami? Did I anger you...I-I l-love you..."  
Yami glares at him and "Yugi" whimpers, "Pegasus I know your game, see if I could tell the difference between the real Yugi and this fake one. So let us now duel." With those words said "Yugi" disappears and Yami reappears in the World of the Living.  
  
X  
  
The whole time I was so worried about Yami. When he didn't come back for a while I began to get worried. I looked at Pegasus he seemed to be holding back...laughter? I don't understand. I see the air begin to waver in the shape of a human body, it begins to take a physical form and Yami appears before us once again. Everyone cheers. I smile and yell, "Yami! You're OK!"  
He nods and smiles at me a little differently then usual. What's up with that? He also looks a little, flustered and hot? No, not as in the sexy hot way. He's always like that. I mean the overheated way. Odd.  
Then, Pegasus begins to laugh, "I never thought you'd! Hahahahahaha!!" He wipes a tear from his eye, "I knew you might have some difficulties telling them apart but you... Hahaha!! Put down all you defensives with that fake "Yugi" and didn't even think too hard at the risk you were taking! Ahahaha! Oh, that was worth every amount of energy I used to bring you there." Pegasus looks like he could just roll over laughing. Whoa, he needs more help them I do. And that's pretty sad.  
Yami's face turns all red. What happened to make Yami, the one who nothing can ever get to him or go past his defensives and make him blush and turn this angry? He roars at Pegasus, "Silence, you fool!! Now what's your little game you want to play, Pegasus?" Yami sneers Pegasus's name as he speaks it. He's in such a horrible mood. I can't help but wonder what occurred in the Shadow Realm.  
Pegasus finally begins to calm down and wipes the tears from his eyes, "All right. I'm sure you're familiar with the game Duel Monsters. We'll be dueling. But not the way you used to. We'll be using the power of our items to bring them to life and have an actual battle." He grins.  
"Yami! Don't do it! It's crazy and dangerous!!" Anzu yells.  
"Yeah! You don't know what you're getting into!" Honda yells to him. None of them are even getting through to him. Yami's really mad. I can see it pulsing through the air. Pegasus is foolish to challenge Yami now. He looks as if he's going to murder Pegasus, I'd be worried for my life if I were him. But no, he just sits there smirking, he must have some sort of plan. Maybe to get Yami blinded by anger? That must be it. But, I don't think his plan with work. Anger fuels the soul to succeed, Yami being the King of Games, it might just add more keroscene to the inferno to destroy Pegasus.  
Yami nods looking ready to jump on Pegasus's throat, "Fine."  
I gulp. This can't end well. It's an actual battle, not a battle with cards. And for what I can tell, it's a battle to the death, at least that's what's on Yami's mind. Not to mention Yami's this angry, this isn't good. This isn't good at all. My mind starts wandering on possibilities. Then it wanders back to what happened to Yami in the Shadow Realm that made him so angry. The way he was blushing, Pegasus mentioned there was a fake me. Could he have? No, my mind's wandering, yet again! Damn hormones... 


	7. Track Six: Prince

Be not Nobody  
  
By: Unica Michu  
  
**Warning/Disclaimer*** I do not own Yugioh or the characters. Wanna know why? It's not rated NC- 17, Anzu doesn't get picked on by Mokuba, and Yami doesn't molest and/or ravish and/or make hot love to Yugi in his dreams and/or real life, and do other naughty things to him. (Who knows, maybe he actually does. You know he likes him by the way he looks at him. But do spirit people dream??) (Oy, I bet you'd love it if I did own YuGiOh. lol xD)  
  
I also I do not own Elvis Presley(Thank god), Duel Monsters/Magic and Wizards, Sponge Bob Squarepants (Thank god again, he's wonderful isn't he?), or Harry Potter @: - I'm chicken impersonating Elvis. Lol  
  
****Contains shonen-ai (shonen=boy ai=love. Shonen-ai= boy/boy love!)**** Don't like it, don't read! Pointless flames against this will be deleted and ignored. You've been warned. However, constructive critism is welcome, I don't mind people stating what they don't like about it if they explain and not be impulsive. It annoys me greatly when someone just says, "You're story sucks. Yami would never act this way, he likes Anzu (Yeah right, if you say this you'll get like a 12 page essay why he doesn't like her. I'm serious. I wuv writing essays. ^^ Yesh, I'm crazy. lol) blah blah crap blah blah you're a lesbian blah blah I'm so cool I wear pink tight mini mini mini skirts that show my ass(Or for guys: I wear these pants that show the world my underwear that have spongebob on them. A/N: I HAAATE Spongebob _ Rots your brain, that it does.)..." lol. Kinda got off track didn't I? Flames don't help the writers know what they're doing wrong, nor does it help them to correct it. It just discourages someone who enjoys writing or whateva they do.  
  
For everyone else: Enjoy! ~_^ (Hope you enjoyed my little speech/rant. lol)  
  
****Dedications**** I'd like to dedicate this chapter to tati, she is in absolute love with my story and wants to kill me if I don't update. Without that motivation, I probably update much slower then I do already do. Why? Because I value what little my life is worth. O.o I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to my faithful review mistykasumi. I always love her reviews! And she also put me in Cross Souls!! Thank you! T- T  
  
Chapters are named after tracks on the "Be not Nobody" CD by Vanessa Carlton CD that have to do with the chapter. So listen to the music and find out why the chapters are named what they are!  
  
--------------------  
  
Track Six: Prince  
  
I  
  
Pegasus grinned, "I'm sure you familiar with Duel Monsters, we'll be dueling as they did 5,000 year ago. By summoning the creatures to battle, our Millennium items make this possible. Still want to duel, Yami-boy?"  
Yami glares at Pegasus, "Yes, Pegasus," he sneers saying his name like it's an insult to even utter his name, "I'm game, I will prevail, and you shall perish."  
He chuckles, "We'll see, Yami-boy. We'll see." The air seems to be thick with hate, you can almost see the air shrouded in a mist. "Let us begin then, shall we?" His eye begins to glow and the whole room turns black, no walls, no ceiling, no where to fall to, no where to stand, just black. But the odd thing was we were standing on something, yet no floor was within sight. I look to see Yami's reaction to the change. He's not even fazed. At least he doesn't show it through his mask of determination. Yami's now starting to scare me when he's mad. Note to self, never get Yami mad. I feel myself shiver and goose bumps raise.  
Pegasus is finally starting to do something. His eye is glowing, the air in front of him is wavering, like on a hot day how the pavement makes a heat wave, it similar to it, except it's in a shape of something. It starts to take a solid form and it takes the form a... clock...? What's that going to do? For a while it just floats till the once in inanimate object begins to animate and floats to the side lines.  
Yami looks at him strangely with an eyebrow raised, "And what might that be?"  
"It's a clock, Yami-boy. I'm going to relieve you of your puzzle of course. The one with the puzzle when the alarm rings will win. That's the only rule. Hope it's not to difficult for you to understand. Anything else goes." Pegasus replies, "Ready?"  
"Wait, what do I have to do to free Yugi?"  
"You have to win, but that's easier said then done. Clock start." The clock starts ticking at Pegasus's command. Pegasus then begins to summon something, it's... a book? What's with al these objects? He yells at the book, "Emerge, my Toon Red Archery Girl!" The book opens and there's a puff of smoke. And a chibi looking Red Archery Girl appears. She starts to giggle, her shell laughes along in harmony with her voice.  
Yami holds tight to his puzzle and begins to summon a monster of his own to protect him. The Black Magician is summoned. Hey, that's Yami's favorite card! I remember that from the TV show! "Black Magician! Attack her!" He orders. The Mage follows the order and releases a ball of energy from his staff and sends the pulsing ball of shining matter towards the giggling mermaid, which she instantly avoids and begins to giggle even more. Yami's eye twitches, "What? The Black Magician attack and defense is much stronger then that of your Archery Girl."  
Pegasus laughs, "You fool! Only another Toon can attack another. And if you don't have a toon monster summon then I may attack you directly. And I don't think you have a toon on your side that you can summon can you, Yami-boy?"  
Yami growls. I can guess why, most people don't have a Toon deck, or in this case, allies. But there is still a major flaw with toons. Once the Toon World Magic is disabled, they can't be summoned. My eyes widen realizing something. Pegasus can read minds! He'll be able to stop Yami from destroying his Toon World as long as he has that eye! "Yami! Pegasus, he can-"  
Pegasus instantly turns to me and orders the Toon Mermaid to attack me. My eyes widen. If I get attacked I'll die! "Yugi-boy. You better keep what you have to say to your self, or I'll have to shut you up by force."  
Yami eyes narrow into small slits and his eyes turn even redder then before, he begins to mutter something and casts a spell at Pegasus that sends him falling backwards. Yami then instantly runs to me and stands in front of me protecting me and blocking me from Pegasus's view.  
"Yami..." I say softly.  
"I promise I'll protect you, Yugi, and I never go back on my word." He whispers back softly still with his back turned to me and glaring at Pegasus.  
"How very clever," Pegasus laughs standing back up, "casting a direct attack at me to protect little Yugi-boy. How sweet. But now that you've got a taste of my power, Yami, and I've had my warm up, let's battle. He holds out his hand and a sword made of some lavender-like glowing matter appears in his hand. Yami glares and summons one of his own, made of crimson, like fire. Pegasus grins, "Come forth, Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, Ryu Ran, and Toon Black Magcian Girl!" They appear springing from the book giggling.  
"Black Magician Girl, Summon Skull, Celtic Guardian, Big Shield Guardia come forth!" Within minutes the whole room is filled with monsters, Toons, and Yami's creatures.  
Yami's friends are all trying to huddle in a corner, too bad there's no corner to huddle into. Not to mention Anzu is near tears of fright while Mai and Tristan are trying to calm her down. And of course Joey is left cheering on Yami and booing Pegasus. For some reason Ryou doesn't seem like, well, Ryou. He has a scary look to him, and is it just me or did his hair perk up and get spikier? Same with his eyes, they seem sharper and doesn't have the same innocent glow to them. Oh crap, he's glaring at me. I quickly turn my head and see Yami and Pegasus pitting their monsters against each other sometimes uttering a spell in their favor, or sometimes having it backfire against them. While some of Yami's monsters, Pegasus still has all of his on the field.  
Pegasus and Yami are now coming close to each other. They're going to be swordfight! As much as I'd love to see that handsome leather-clad ass beat Pegasus and do the hot sexy smirk of his then take me in his arms and take me away on his white horse. But Yami might get that lovely ass cut off him! Then I couldn't grope him, then I won't be happy.  
Clang! The swords clash together heat radiating off both of them. Yami's left, unequipped, hand darts to his belt and he makes a quick motion with his thumb and in one quick movement thrusts the object toward Pegasus, hitting him in the arm. Pegasus jumps back holding his arm with blood dripping on the ground, and his already red suit, stains the left sleeve crimson with his own blood. He growls, "So, you want to fight dirty? I can play that way too!" He pulls the dagger from his arm and throws it on the ground. Even though blood is still spilling from his left, he snaps his right hand.  
W-what's he going to do? I feel myself starting to grow woozy, I feel like the way I felt when Pegasus kidnapped me. I look at my hands and find them glowing red, like before. My eyes widen, what's he going to do this time? Yami turns to look at me, his eyes widen, "What are doing to Yugi, you bastard! You're fighting me not him!! Leave Yugi alone!" He roars.  
"Pegasus! Leave Yugi out of this!" Anzu yells through a held back sob.  
"Yeah, you creep!" Mai adds. The seemingly different Ryou stands there just merely watching.  
"Leave Yugi alone, you horse freak!!" Honda and Joey yell at once.  
Everything goes black and I feel myself fall down and hit the ground and grow numb.  
  
II  
  
"Yugi!" Yami screams. Yami's eyes are turning completely red, like a blazing inferno, "I...will... kill you!! You bastard!! Leave Yugi alone!!" He charges full speed at Pegasus. Defeating Pegasus now would simply not cut it. No, he had to make him bleed every drop of blood from his veins, tear his insides out, and line them up alphabetically.  
Pegasus, who expected this reaction, grins, "I didn't harm him, look at Yugi yourself, Yami-boy."  
Yami regains a bit of control and less blinded by anger. He stops to look at Yugi, Yugi is now standing grinning seemingly, evilly? No hopeful shine glimmers in his eyes as before and they are bloodstained, much like Yami's. He begins to slowly tred towards Yami.  
"Yugi! Pegasus what did you do-" Before he can finish Yugi has a magic-made black sword in his hand and is charging at Yami. Their sword's clash. Yugi grins evilly, he tries to hits Yami's knees but Yami blocks it. "Yugi, if you can hear me, stop now!" Yami takes on the offensive swiping his sword to get him moving back but at the same time trying not to hurt his aibou. Yami's friends are ranting at Pegasus in the background who is constantly moving his mouth as if chanting something. Yami, however, doesn't notice this because he's trying to get through to Yugi, and so far his efforts have been in vain. "Yugi, listen to me!" Yugi scoffs at Yami and continues his assault as red and black meet again. Yami now takes a quick glance at Pegasus and notices that he's chanting something. His eyes widen in realization. "Pegasus must have made a monster or something possess Yugi. Arrg! Why won't he just leave my aibou alone!" Yami's train of thought is broken by Yugi slashes at him, which he nimbly dodges.  
After blocking it, he runs for Pegasus, Yugi follows behind evilly grinning, much like a cat would do when cornering a mouse. Yami reaches Pegasus and is about to slash him when Yugi throws a blow at him, Yami blocks and forgetting who he's against, swipes Yugi's ankle causing him to lose his balance and miss his next assult.  
Yami notices that Pegasus is so deep in trance and he left himself wide open. Yami takes his blood red sword and in one clean swift movement chops Pegasus head off. (Mononoke style, baby!) "I win." Yami stats simply as he stares at Pegasus fallen body and his head laying a couple feet away, his hands still in the casting position. Its hair is tasseled, the ends of his hair are soaked in blood and it's creating a pool of blood around his fallen head. The face remains calm and tranquil, as were his last moments. But one seems to notice that they're no longer in a hole of darkness and have returned to Pegasus' castle or that their monsters have disappeared along with the darkness.  
"Oh my God!" Anzu screams.  
"Yami didn't have to go that far..." Mai says trying not to seem unfazed, but is failing with a look of disgust on her face.  
"Holy shit. Yami! See if Yug's OK!" Joey yells.  
Honda tries to say something but nothing comes out.  
The evil glint in Ryou's eyes disappears and he stands wide-eyed in shock, "Oh my lord, what happened!?"  
  
III  
  
Colors swirl around me and find myself on the ground, again. I groan and sit up and then hiss at the pain in my right foot and see blood spilling from it.  
"Yugi!" Yami yells running. Ah...if this is a dream, don't wake me up. After fighting a fierce battle, the princess, Yugi, may once again return to her Prince, Yami! "Yugi! I'm so sorry!" Yami then hugs me. Ah... I'm in heaven.  
I look at him and hiss and as he accidentally brushes my foot, "W- where did this cut come from?"  
I see something in his eyes when I hissed. OK, I think I lost a bit too much blood. I must be seeing things. It quickly vanishes and he then looks at me apologetically, "I'm sorry, Pegasus got something to control you're body and he got you to attack me and I got your foot. I'm so sorry Yugi." He looks very sad as he pulls away from me.  
Damn, I was really expecting him to kiss the pain away. I smile at him and place my hand on his head instantly looks up and our eyes meet, I see his cheeks slightly flushed. Man, I really must've put up a battle, he looks tired. At least, that has to be why he's pink in the face. "It's OK. It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up. It's Pegasus' fault. Speaking of which, where is he-" I stop dead in my words as I turn my head and saw his head fallen on the ground with blood splattered everywhere. I feel my throat gag as my eyes fall across the headless body, and the head lay drenched in blood on the ground. I feel the taste of vomit in the back of my mouth and I swallow it back. "W-what did you do?"  
"I severed him. He went too far, using you as a puppet. Merely beating him wouldn't have satisfied me." He grins sheepishly and hugs me again. "I'm glad you're OK."  
Everyone comes running over after recovering from shock. "Yug'!" Joey yells, "You OK, buddy?"  
I nod my head smiling as Yami helps me stand up.  
"All the bad things seem to happen to you. You poor baby." Mai says patting my head. I find myself blushing.  
"Guys, we should probably get going." Ryou says nervously. "It's not safe."  
"DINGDINGDINGDING!!" We all turn our heads and see Pegasus' clock going off. The castle begins to shake, my ankle starts aching causing me to lose my balance. I feel myself falling. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for to hit the cold ground. No wait, warm ground? I open my eyes to see Yami broke my fall and I'm standing against him.  
"T-thank you, Ya-yami..." I mumble embarrassedly.  
Yami nods, "Guys, we have to get out. The castle is falling down." The clock's ringing in still in the background and pieces of the ceiling begin to fall. "Everyone, run!" Yami picks me up in his arms and runs with everyone following.  
I feel his warm strong arms holding me tightly against his chest and I'm holding the chains on his Puzzle. I feel all woozy and warm inside, not to mention my face is probably very red by now. "Y-yami, I can-"  
"No you can't," he answers quickly, "your ankles is hurt, no thanks to me. You're in no condition to walking, let alone running." Yami looks back quickly to make sure everyone's OK. So far so good.  
Pieces of the ceiling are now falling down in bigger chunks as we begin to approach the front door. "Yami, it's not you're fault..."  
"It is, I didn't have to attack you. I lost it..." Yami stops, "We're here." Yami motions to Joey to come, "Take Yugi and all of you get back. I'm blasting down the door."  
Everyone eyes widen but they obey. Yami hands me to Joey. Joey then backs up to everyone else.  
Yami holds his hands in front of him and makes a circular motion with his hands creating a blazing ball of glowing white matter in his palm that is facing toward the door, which he then fires at the door. Everyone one puts their hands in front of their faces as the light begins to bright and Joey holds me tighter. We hear the "BOOM!" and the door blows apart. I fell a few pieces of debrea hit my face. Yami motions for everyone to get out. Joey runs through the hole revealing the light from the outside world. I pout, I wanna be in Yami's arms. Not Joey's. Everyone else runs through the hole and we continue to run over the grass field to a safe distance away from the castle. I feel myself going up and down as we run. Joey's not as graceful as Yami. Yet another why he should hand me over. We stop running once the castle is only as big as my hand. Once we stop Yami comes to Joey and thanks him and takes me back in his arms. I could squeal in delight at returning to his warm, strong arms. I can't help but smile gleefully.  
"Yami! You didn't have to chop off his head!" Anzu says breaking the silence.  
"He deserved it." Yami replies flatly.  
"But still! That was uncalled for. You nearly scared me half to death!"  
"I'd hate to admit it, but it was gruesome." Mai says cringing.  
"I say it was so sweet! Yami just chopped it right off! Like it was butter!" Joey says grinning. Ah, figures... Yami grins and looks down at me. I blush and look at my fingers.  
"Joey!" Anzu yells glaring at him.  
"What?"  
Everyone stops talking as collapsing noises as heard and pillars following walls collapse till Pegasus' castle is nothing but a pile of ruble on the ground. The wind starts to pick, causing hair and clothes to start ruffling. The sound of the propellers hiting against the air seems deafening as a face is visible through the glass. Oh my god! It's Kaiba, from the TV show too! I didn't think I'd run into him this soon. He yells over the roar of the wind, "Get in!"  
Everyone starts piling in the helicopter, with me still in Yami's arms he carefully gets me through the doorway and into the helicopter and sits down, buckling his seat beat and then holding onto me tightly. Kaiba takes off in minutes. The helicopter begins to lift off as the tree we were standing next to begins to grow small and smaller till it's nothing but a speck. After the lift off Kaiba begins to speak, "I don't what happened to Pegasus' castle, but there are reports on it all over radio and TV. What happened?"  
"Pegasus' clock he summoned went off then the walls starting falling down on us, and we managed to escaped." Yami answers. I feel his warm breath pleasantly tickling the back of my neck. My heart pounds feeling his breath rise and fall. It's enough to make me go mad. I fight back a moan and feel extremely light-headed.  
"I have no clue what you're blabbing about. But, is that boy on your lap your hikari?" Kaiba pauses for a secound and looks at me, "Are you sure that's a boy?" Yami's friend's in the back start giggling.  
Mai speaks up still giggling, "He is awful cute isn't he?"  
I blush at Kaiba mistaking me for a girl. Yami chuckles I feel his chest move again. "Yes, Kaiba. This is my hikari, Yugi. And no, he's a he." everyone starts giggling again.  
Kaiba chuckles, "So this is the one you were so scared that Pegasus would molest or something before you got to?"  
I find my face growing warm at the thought of Yami doing that to me... I shiver. I also find Yami's face turning quite an interesting shade of red, "I never said that!!"  
"Well, you were sure being paranoid about him." Kaiba says smirking.  
"Well duh!" Joey says, "A weirdo guy named after a flying horse kidnapped him! You'd feel the same way if something like that happened to Mokuba."  
"Don't bring Mokuba into this." Kaiba says nearly growling.  
"Why not? I'm just comparing things. There was no one you'd go crazy about if you lost him or her to someone considering you don't have many friends, if any, Kaiba!"  
"Friends are nothing. It's rather idiotic to waste your time on other people, mutt. But you need to constantly be around other people so you feel strong, when your not. And be aware that I'm not doing this for you, I'm repaying someone so I don't have a debt to someone later."  
"You bastard!" Joey practically leaps over the seats to strangle Kaiba. He reaches him and starts to fight with him.  
"Get off me stupid mutt! Do you want to die?!" Kaiba screams.  
"No you do! Makin' those comments like you're a perfect bein'!" The helicopter starts to go up and down and starts wavering around.  
Everyone is yelling at Joey, I clutch to Yami shivering, scared for my life. Yami sees this and yells, "Joey! Let go of Kaiba!!"  
Joey stops and looks blankly at Yami along with everyone else. Kaiba begins to gain control of the helicopter again. I open my eyes to see we're still alive. I sigh. Yami starts to stroke my hair fondly. I smile and snuggle into his warm chest. Mmmm, comfy... warm. Yami then turns to Joey and glares, "Yugi's been through enough today, and I don't think he needs to be involved in a helicopter crash as well." That's right my knight in shining armor, no wait, make that leather...yes...a black leather-clad ass on a white horse. Oh yes. Over Yami's shoulder I see Anzu glaring at me. I stick my tongue at her and hold Yami tighter. I can practically see steam coming through her ears. I mouth "mine".  
"Yeah, sorry, man. Don't know what came over me." Joey begins to go the back when Kaiba's Right hand stops him, "Hey, what gives?"  
"First, hay is for horses, pup." Joey glares, "Second, you weren't supposed to fly over the seats like that. Are you part bird too?"  
"Kaiba!" Joey yells.  
"Joey..." Yami growls and I snuggle. That's right Yami, tell that big mean Joey not to risk my life.  
Joey sighs and let's it go.  
Kaiba chuckles, "Good boy, You'll have to stay up front. It's dangerous to crawl over the seats while flying, not that you should start doing when we land. But also when you do that, you shift the weight around and might cause me to lose control again."  
"So?"  
"So, much to my dislike, you've got to stay upfront."  
"What!? I don't want to stay up front with moneybags!" Joey yells pouting sitting on the right side of Kaiba in the front.  
"Just be glad it's not a long ride."  
Joey mumbles something. I giggle finding this very amusing. Yami chuckles himself and begins stroking my hair again and staring fondly at me with Anzu glaring holes in the back of my head. Man if looks could kill, well, I'd be dead anyway after looking at her. I giggle again.  
"What's so funny, aibou?"  
"Nothing."  
Honda is laughing at Joey. Ryou is talking to Honda and laughing about how he's stuck with "moneybags". Anzu sitting with her arms crossed and pouting.  
"Hey, cut it out, guys!" Joey yells turning his head around. Kaiba turns his head a chuckles and Mai can't stop laughing at Anzu and Joey.  
  
IV  
  
After arriving at Kaiba's he instantly shoos us out. Well, more like threatens us, but I know he's good guy underneath his mean act. We all return to the Game shop, Grandpa hugs me, along with everyone else not being able to do so when Yami was being so protective. They also take care of my poor poor foot that gave me the honor of being held in Yami's arms. Anyway, I'm getting off track, we had a mini-party for my return. Anzu was trying to get Yami's attention, but I held it for the whole night. I can tell, if it was up to her, I'd still be is Pegasus' clutches. Well, ha. I'm not, and Yami's mine. The day ends with everyone leaving and wishing for the best for me. And must to my surprise and terror, Yami gives Anzu a peck on the lips before she leaves. She throws me a look and leaves.  
Yami then turns to me and smiles, "Let's get ready for bed, aibou."  
I nod smiling, "Kay."  
I follow Yami's lovely leather-clad ass upstairs, he opens the door and goes into his closet and throws me a pair of PJs. "Wear those, though, they might be a bit big..."  
I hold it up to me, "A bit?"  
"Or would you prefer to go to sleep in just you're boxers?"  
I squeak and blush shaking my head, bad thoughts... Bad thoughts, must banish them from my mind. Must banish... Ah what's the use. Banish makes me think of Yami, Yami makes me think of bad thoughts. Evil circular thinking...  
"You can change into those clothes in the bathroom. It's the second door to the right. I nod and head out the door and to the bathroom. Once I reach the correct room I shut and lock the door. I sigh and begin to undress and change into the clothes Yami gave me.  
I look at myself in the mirror wearing a pair of crimson baggy PJs, the sleeves go over my hands, and the legs, defiantly go past my feet. I sigh once again. I seem to be sighing a lot lately. I open the door and head to Yami's room and open the door without knocking. My eyes trail from the floor to the bed, to a nice pair of tan legs that's such a wonderful shade might I add, black boxers, yummy tight abs, well formed tan chest, Yami!! Gah! I meep.  
He hears my meep and quickly realizes I'm here and starts blushing, "Gah! Try knocking!!"  
I turn around quickly, "I'm sorry! I didn't realize..." I squint my eyes shut. My face is on fire, oh god, I saw him barely naked, again. I blush harder remembering when he came in here with just a towel. I feel a hand on my back, my eyes open and I jump. I hear them chuckling, "Yugi, you can turn around now."  
I sigh with relief and turn around realizing it's just Yami, he's now wearing shiny black PJs. Shiny...  
"Now, I thought you should resolve the puzzle, so," Yami holds points to a pile of golden pieces on his desk. Some of them are partly put together while others remain unattached.  
I suddenly feel a weight fall on my shoulder making me want to fall to the ground along with the butterflies trying in vain to escape the fire.  
Yami frowns, "Yugi, please don't feel bad. You were confused."  
"But still..."  
"Yugi, please, stop feeling guilty. It's just a dumb puzzle and I thought it might give you something to do." He says smiling warmly.  
"OK." I walk to his desk and scope up the puzzle pieces and plop them on his bed. I laying on my stomach and begin to fit the pieces together. Yami watches my fingers clicking together the pieces, and I find myself fumbling under his crimson gaze. I manage to get most of it done, being able to do it much quicker then last time. My mind memorizes things really well, hence why I'm good at games. Except, I can't seem to get one piece in, no matter how I try to fit it in or push. I pout. Yami sees me doing so and smiles. He takes my hand in his. "Y-Yami?" I mutter blushing looking up at him.  
He guides my hand to the spot of the puzzle, "Aibou, I believe it goes," it clicks into place, "here"  
Yami's hand lingers on top of mine long after it had completed its task. I find myself shivering at the pleasant feeling of his warmth. I feel his hands begin to dance to my stomach, "Y-Yami!!" I gasp letting out a puff of air. His fingers begin to start moving as he begins to tickle my sides, "Yami! Hahahahahaha!" He grins and pins he me to the bed tickling me, "Ple-please stop~! HahahaHhahahahAhahaha!! I ccan't take haha much more!!"  
That instant the door it slammed against the wall and grandpa standing there glaring at them, "What's all this noise? And what are you doing?"  
I still feel myself giddy and I continue giggling. Yami, by this time, has stopped his tickling and is chuckling and looks at Grandpa, "I was tickling him, Grandpa. What did you think we were doing?" Yami asks trying to sound as innocent, but devious at the same time. Great, bad thoughts again.  
"I- nothing. I just came up to tell you to get ready for bed. You've had a long day." Grandpa leaves the room feeing rather embarrassed, it's quiet easy to observe that being his cheeks are bright pink. Yami chuckles after he leaves and pulls the covers over my body. I'm still smiling from the tickling. Yami switches off the light and crawls under the covers snuggling next to me and wrapping his arms protectively around me.  
"Promise, you're not going to disappear before morning?" Yami whispers softly in my ear. I feel his warm breathe tickling my hairs as they stand on end.  
Managing to regain myself, I giggle and mumble back, "Yeah. Promise." 


End file.
